By the Light of the Burning Sun
by Tobias Potter
Summary: Selenity Fangor, daughter of Rachel and Tobias Fangor of the the Animorphs series, is thrust into Hogwarts life when her parents decide to move to England. Selenity's stay at Hogwarts, especially with the company of Wick Potter and Mark Weasley, and the w
1. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Selenity, Wick, and Mark are mine, and that's about it. Everything else -- obviously I'm not making any money off it it. Thanks JK and KA for letting me play with your character!**  
**

**  
**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Rachel.

I was in a bit of a situation. My cousin, Jake, sent me to destroy the Blade Ship and all of the morph-capable human-Controllers on board. This was the last and most important step to ending the war on earth. The only problem was that I was outnumbered six to one.

The Controller Tom, my cousin and Jake's brother, was the ringleader of these six Controllers. He ordered them to attack me. But fighting is what I do best. The polar bear Controller ran at me, teeth bared. But I was too experienced in the grizzly morph to be beaten by an inferior polar bear.

I clamped my teeth around his neck. He growled in pain. He was bleeding. Badly. He was forced to demorph and than remorph again. But he would be helpless in the demorphing process. That's when I would strike.

And strike I did. I took care of all of the Controllers. The last one was Tom. By this point I was bleeding heavily and could barely stand. I mustered up the last of my strength and grabbed the snake Tom and bit down on him hard. Then everything went black.

The next thing I knew I was on the ship with Cassie, Jake, Marco, and Tobias. Somehow, after I had blacked out, Tobias came in a smaller ship to rescue me from the Blade Ship. He got me to demorph back to human and took me aboard this new ship. Finally, after so long, the war was ending.

Tobias took me aside while Jake was giving orders to the others. He looked very serious. "Rachel," he said. "The war is ending. Soon I'll be able to morph to human and will stay human forever. We won't have to worry about the Yeerks, or anything for that matter. I know that the only thing I want is to be with you. I know we are young, but really, after this war, can we be considered kids anymore? I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

What could I have possibly said other than "Yes, of course."

**20 Years Later**

"Selenity!" Rachel called her 15-year-old daughter down into the kitchen. "Selenity! Your father and I have something to talk to you about."

Selenity walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pulled up a chair at the table and looked expectantly at both of her parents.

"Selenity," began Tobias, her father, "your mother and I have been talking. I was just offered a great job. The only problem is, it's in England."

"Honey, what your father is trying to say is, we're moving to England. There is a great school for witchcraft and wizardry over there called Hogwarts. We've contacted the Headmistress over there, and she said that they would welcome you into the school."

Selenity, who had kept quiet throughout her parents' speech, finally spoke. "Oh." She paused, then said, "Sounds ok. I'm going to go outside now."


	2. A Different Path

Chapter 2

Selenity went outside to mull things over in the garden. Moving to England? But Georgia had always been her home. She furrowed her brow, but in a not unattractive way. Then she went to go sit on the bench.

She pushed her hair out of her face as she sat down. Her hair was her most striking feature. It was like looking at the sun. Her hair captured the light and glowed with a deep amber hue. A sheet of molten gold flowed down her back and seemed to sparkle in the noon light.

Her blue eyes were as deep as the ocean, but a more vibrant cerulean than can ever be found on Earth. No… they were more the deep violet-aqua that was found in the sky of a world a galaxy away—a world that her Uncle Ax lived on. Her eyes twinkled like light catching on a wave.

She resembled her mother in looks, but also in many other ways. Like her mother, she could morph. However, she was able to morph any animal she could think of, and was not bound to the rules of touching an animal first. Her Uncle Ax said this was because she was an _entreesha,_ a being who was so good at morphing that they could imagine the genetic material and then replicate it without touch. Her very first morph was a unicorn, when she was three years old. Perhaps that's why she'd had a golden star mark on her forehead for as long as she could remember.

Selenity had a separate "Unicorn" name because it was her other personage—Corindell. She often did a partial morph so that she had the horn of the unicorn coming through her forehead through the mark. It happened when she was very angry or very happy—or whenever she felt any deep emotion.

Despite her astounding beauty, Selenity hated the way she looked. It wasn't that she thought she wasn't beautiful, because she knew that she was. No… she hated the way she looked because people could never see past her beauty and see the amazing person she was. She wasn't just beauty without brains. She was a genius too, but no one ever seemed to see this part of her.

For all of her life Selenity had attended Savannah School of Wizardry. She had always been a loner at her school, for fear that people only wanted to talk to her because of her unspeakable beauty. No one quite seemed to understand Selenity. It was hard for them to relate to someone who was so much more mature than them.

Selenity knew that she was different than the other kids, even the other ones with the morphing tecnology. She knew that she didn't fit in at her current school. After much thought she came to a conclusion. Anything in England must be better than in Savannah. Things could only get better from the move. She was quite looking forward to a change of scenery and the hope of friendships this move could bring.


	3. Rising Sun

Chapter 3

Wick Potter sat in the Hogwarts Great Hall waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. As Wick tried to get a good look at the first years he noticed quite a few girls his age smiling and waving at him.

Wick was a very attractive boy with very unconventional looks. His fiery red hair hung casually in his unusual eyes. One eye was a vibrant emerald green, like his father's. The other was a deep chocolaty brown that was almost black in appearance. He had an adorable smattering of freckles across his nose.

His eyes were most impressive because they held special powers that very few people knew about. His green eye could see the magical aura around others to tell how magically powerful they were. His brown eye could spot when people were lying.

Along with being an astounding student, Wick also learned how to become an Animagus in his spare time. He could become a griffin, although he was afraid to use his animal form because it was weird and he hated the attention.

It was no wonder all of the girls were infatuated with Wick. But Wick was oblivious to his handsome features. After waving to a couple fellow 5th year Gryffindors, he leaned over to his cousin and best friend, Mark Weasley, and said, "Is it just me, or has the amount of girls in this school increased since the past year?"

But then both the boys were distracted by a flash of gold. The flash had been caused by the hair of a gorgeous girl that both boys had never seen before. The girl vanished into the crowd of students as quickly as she appeared.

"Did you see that girl? Who is she? I've never seen her before in my life. She's the most stunning girl I've ever seen!" Mark said to Wick, standing up, trying to find the girl among the masses of students.

But Wick didn't reply, because in the front of the Great Hall Headmistress McGonagal quieted down the students and told them all to go to their house tables. The beautiful girl didn't seem to have any idea where to go or what to do. She looked like she felt very out of place.

"Why doesn't she come over here and sit next to me?" Mark whispered to Wick.

Throughout the whole Sorting Ceremony the girl stood at the wall watching, looking more uncomfortable as each first year was sorted. Finally all the first years had been sorted, and Headmistress McGonagal beckoned the pretty girl to follow her out of the Great Hall.

Headmistress McGonagal gestured for Selenity follow her out of the Great Hall. Selenity didn't notice, but a pale, black haired boy with eyes like burning coals scrutinized her from the Slytherin table as she exited the room.

The Headmistress brought her to what looked like an empty classroom, and opened the door for Selenity with the hand she wasn't using to clutch the Sorting Hat. As they entered the room the Headmistress told Selenity to take a seat on a bench in the room.

"You saw what the hat does back in the Great Hall. I didn't want to bring too much attention to you in the Great Hall. That is why I've brought you to this classroom to be sorted. While you are here at Hogwarts one's closest friends are usually within ones own house. Now please put this hat on."

Headmistress McGonagal walked up to Selenity and placed the hat on her head. Immediately Selenity heard a voice in her head.

"Hm… interesting. This may be the very first time I've sorted someone who wasn't in their first year. Where to put you? You're ambitious, that's for certain. But I sense an almost reckless bravery in you as well. You have brains too…although your sense is often overpowered by the desire to _get things done._ Let me think. Yes… it will be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted at last.

"Well done, well done," said the headmistress. "I better go introduce you to your fellow Gryffindor fifth years then. Follow me."

Selenity followed the headmistress back out of the empty classroom and back into the Great Hall. She walked up to the Gryffindor table, and McGonagal introduced her.

"This is Selenity, a transfer from Savannah, Georgia. I expect you all will treat her with kindness and take her into the Gryffindor family for the remainder of your stay at Hogwarts." With that the headmistress returned to the teachers' table and left Selenity to fend for herself. As grateful as Selenity was for the introduction, she couldn't help wishing the headmistress had stuck around a little longer.

Selenity saw an empty seat next to two red haired boys, and she immediately walked over to the seat. She timidly said hello to them and learned that their names were Wick and Mark.

"So, you're from Georgia, are you?" asked Mark. "What's it like being American?" Wick just rolled his eyes and gave her a look of apology for his friend.

Selenity smiled, but she wondered how much of the attention was kindness and how much was just because of her looks. She decided, since she was starting over, to give these boys a chance. It didn't hurt that the boy with different colored eyes was quite attractive.


	4. The Astronomy Tower

Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Selenity got lost thirteen times, got stuck in a staircase twice, and spent fifteen minutes talking to a portrait of an obese woman before she realized that it was not the Fat Lady and she was not about to get into the Gryffindor Tower. Wick and Mark were always very helpful to Selenity, showing her around. The other girls in Gryffindor seemed to ignore her.

Selenity always needed particular help finding the Astronomy classroom. It was on one of the days where Selenity had trouble getting to Astronomy that she noticed something out of place. Her astronomy class was only supposed to be made up of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, but skulking in the shadows of one of the corners of the tower was a black-haired Slytherin boy. Selenity couldn't get a good look at him, but from what she could see he was attractive, in a sinister way. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, his deep black eyes fixed on Selenity as she walked into the classroom.

Selenity walked across the room and sat down next to Wick and Mark. She leaned over and whispered to Wick, "Who is that boy over there against the wall? The Slyterin one."

"That's Noah Riddle," Wick answered back. "Did you know he's the son of Voldemort? I can't believe they even allowed him into Hogwarts."

"Why's he in our class if he's in Slytherin? I thought this class was only made up of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws."

Wick's eyes darkened at her question. "I haven't got a clue. He's already taken this class, seeing as he is a seventh year. I don't know why he's watching us. But I can tell you one thing: Riddle is bad news. You'll want to stay away from him."

It became apparent to Selenity after the first few minutes of class that Noah wasn't there to watch the class. He stood in the corner, watching _her_. Professor Sinistra either didn't notice that he was lurking, she didn't care, or she didn't want to cross Noah Riddle. Selenity could see why. He didn't seem like the kind of person to be crossed.

After class ended, Selenity hung back, telling Wick and Mark that she needed to talk to Professor Sinistra. However, this is not what she intended. As the class filed out the door, Noah and Selenity brought up the rear. Once outside of the classroom Selenity looked at Noah.

"You're new here. I've never seen you before. Where are you from?" Noah asked, his deep voice sending chills up the back of Selenity's neck.

"I'm Selenity, and I'm from Savannah, Georgia," Selenity answered his question. Then, sounding annoyed she said, "Do you always follow around and stare at new students, or am I just lucky?" She knew the only reason Noah bothered paying attention to her was because she was beautiful.

"You're afraid that I'm only interested in you because you're beautiful," Noah said, ignoring Selenity's question.

"Well, that's why, isn't it?" Selenity asked.

"Yes." Noah said calmly. He didn't seem to think this was in any way offensive. "Are you friends with those boys, Wick and Mark?" His eyes seemed fathomless, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Selenity stopped to consider the question, and then she answered, "Yes, I supposed that I am." Selenity was confused by Noah. He had stared at her throughout all of class, signifying that he was only interested in her looks. And yet, wasn't that why she was interested in him? His smoldering good looks? However, Selenity sensed something deeper than that. She felt that Noah wasn't showing her who he really was, all that there was to him. There was only one solution to this problem, and that was to befriend him.


	5. Voldemort's Heir

Chapter 5

Noah stalked down to the Slytherin dungeons. He couldn't help think of Selenity's striking beauty. Noah hadn't expected her to want to talk to him after the class. He was shocked that a girl from Gryffindor would even look in his direction, given his past history. He would have thought that she would have been warned about him already.

However, there was very little anyone at Hogwarts actually knew about his past. Noah had lived with the Malfoys for eight years. Those first five years his father had little time, what with trying to annihilate the Muggles and Mudbloods, and little inclination to be troubled with a child. When Noah was five Harry Potter destroyed the Dark Lord once and for all. The Malfoys kept Noah for the next three years, in case Lord Voldemort found a way to return. Once it became apparent that he wouldn't rise again, they threw Noah onto the streets.

When Noah lived with the Malfoys they taunted him about his mother, and humiliated him at every opportunity. When he was really young he dreamed of his mother coming and taking him away from the Malfoys. It didn't take Noah very long to realize that this would never happen. Over the years Noah grew to despise his mother, for she never tried to find and save him.

He remember once, when he was nine and living on the streets of Diagon Alley, he had tried to steal some food from one of the shops and the store owner caught him taking the food. His mother happened to be by (because sometimes he would watch out for her) and she went up to the store owner and paid for the food he had tried to take. She didn't realize that she was looking at her son when she gave him a reassuring smile and asked where his parents were. He had run off without answering. How could his mother be so kind to a stranger, yet she had never come looking for Noah? How could she have left him in the care of such terrible people?

Noah no longer thought of his mother, though. He certainly didn't need her anymore—he was top in his class and had great plans for the future. He had no use for pain and caring; it was the cause of weakness, and if there was one thing Noah learned while living on the streets, it was that weakness would lead to destruction. Noah had been growing more and more like his father since the day he was left to fend for himself. He looked much like the young Tom Riddle. Noah thought it ironic that he had been given the last name Riddle, a name his father had despised.

Noah had little resemblance to his mother at all, and in this he was happy. It seemed to give her even less of a claim on him. If he hadn't been told about her he wouldn't have been able to guess who she was.

Noah entered the Slytherin common room, and the Slytherins sitting in it all looked up. Some of them looked at him with respect. A few of them were frightened and looked away. Some looked at him with loathing. Good, thought Noah. Let them be scared and feel hatred. They have reason to. I'm the most powerful wizard among them. They should fear me.

That night Noah fell into a fitful sleep. He dreamed first of his mother, whose dark eyes soon blended into the blue of Selenity's. Her beautiful face and deep eyes bored into his own as his dream world overtook the real one…


	6. The Threat

Chapter 6

"Pass it here Mark!" shouted Wick, soaring through the air on his Firebolt 12. The red Quaffle flew through the air, and Wick made a perfect catch, sailed towards the three hoops at the end of the pitch, and threw the ball through the middle hoop.

Wick and Mark decided to practice Quidditch after their lessons, because it was unseasonably warm for October. It was the perfect Quidditch weather, and they couldn't pass up the chance. The sun light was fading as it went down behind the mountains in the distance. There was just enough sunlight left to radiate off of Selenity's hair as she walked towards the pitch. She was probably on one of her natures walks; she had told him she liked walking by the forest.

Wick and Mark flew down to meet Selenity. As Wick began his descent, he wondered why Selenity never seemed totally at ease around him and Mark. They had known each other for over a month now, and he had always been kind to her. He knew she must like him, or else she wouldn't spend so much time with him, but he wasn't sure why she was so standoffish.

As he touched down on the ground, Wick noticed the dark figure of Noah Riddle lurking no more than thirty feet away from them. He turned to Selenity and asks, "Has Riddle been following you around? Selenity, you have to tell a teacher if he's harassing you. Riddle knows dark magic, and he's Voldemort's son. It's not safe to be around him."

"If I had a problem with Noah Riddle then I would have already gotten help," Selenity replied angrily. Wick was stunned when a long, majestic unicorn horn protruded out of the star on Selenity's head. He stared in shock.

"You know what?" Selenity said, looking upset with Wick. "I don't feel much like being outside anymore. I'm going back up to the common room."

Wick watched in shock as Selenity glided back up to the castle. As soon as she was out of sight he tore his eyes away. He had something that he needed to do.

Just as he expected, Noah was still outside looking up at the castle. No doubt, he had been watching Selenity as she headed back up to the Gryffindor common room. Wick marched up to Noah, glaring the whole way.

He gave no introduction in what he said next. "Selenity may not admit it, but you're stalking her, and you are going to stop. Leave her alone. No one wants you here."

Noah smirked at Wick and barked out a laugh. "And how would you know what Selenity wants?"

Wick looked like he had something else to say, but he decided against it. Before leaving he said, "You're not worth it."

With one last scowl and he turned and walked back towards Mark, telling him he wasn't in the mood for Quidditch anymore. When Wick looked back at Noah he could still see the serpentine smile on his face. This bothered Wick more than he knew it should. There was no way that Selenity would choose to hang out with Noah. He was just pretending to know her because he knew it would get to Wick. Selenity wanted nothing to do with him.

Wick was reassured by this, but he still imagined how fun it would be to wipe that smile off Noah's face.


	7. In the Library

Chapter 7

Selenity walked into Hogwarts library on a sunny, chilly October afternoon. She had already been to all of her classes, and she was ready to start her massive amount of homework.

The first thing she noticed as she walked into the library was its pleasantly musty smell and how big the library really was. It was easily the biggest library she'd ever seen. Books stacked in towers (most taller than Selenity) lined the walls. On the right hand side of the library were giant shelves holding every type of book imaginable.

The second thing Selenity noticed as she entered the room was Noah Riddle sitting at the center table, reading a book that Selenity could not see the title to. Selenity started toward Noah's table, and as she got closer she could finally see that the book Noah was reading was _The Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards._

Before she could think twice about it, Selenity sat down at Noah's table, choosing the seat right across from him. Noah looked up, his eyes on her face, pure black and beautiful. After a few moments, Selenity broke the stare and got out her Advanced Arithmancy book.

For a few moments Selenity tried to work, but she just couldn't keep her mind off Noah's intense eyes set on her. She set down her quill and pushed aside her homework. She could do it later, not that she needed to worry about homework, seeing as she was naturally good at school.

Selenity broke the silence. "I saw you last night in Astronomy." He nods. "Why were you staring at me?"

"I liked the way your hair glowed in the moonlight."

Selenity gave an uncomfortable cough and quickly changed the subject. "So, I heard that Quidditch tryouts are coming up. Are you planning on joining the team?"

"I'm the team captain," replied Noah, sounding disinterested in the topic of Quidditch. His gaze never wavered from her face.

"Oh. What position do you play?" Selenity questioned, trying to force a conversation and feeling rather awkward, but excitably so.

"Seeker."

Selenity was getting annoyed with Noah's reticence. She finally burst out, "What is your problem? Why don't you talk? All you do is stare. Do you even have an opinion? Feelings? Emotions? You act like you don't care about anything, as if there is nothing important to you. You never try to continue conversations, much less start them! I know there is more to you. What are you hiding from?"

Noah looked unfazed by her outburst, but Selenity noticed his eyes darken every so slightly. He didn't say anything, however. Selenity quickly gathered up her books and stormed out of the library, with Noah watching her as she left.

After gracefully storming out of the library, Selenity realized she had no place to go except the Gryffindor common room. She walked through the hallways until she reached that portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password (Blubberbuns), and proceeded through the portrait hole. Selenity was greeted by the sight of Wick's and Mark's shocking red hair as she entered the room.

"You look glum," Wick said as Selenity walked toward him and took a seat in the comfortable, cushiony sofa that Wick and Mark always saved for her. "What's up?"

Selenity noticed that Wick wasn't looking so good himself as she answered his question. "It's nothing too bad. I'm just very frustrated right now. I saw Noah in the library, and I tried to talk to him. But that's the problem. He won't talk. I start conversations, but he just _stares._ I _know_ this isn't really who he is, but he just won't put down his guard. Not even for one second." She let out a huge sigh, full of all of her pent up frustrations.

Seeing Wick angry at her was not what Selenity expected to see when she finished her rant. However, Wick's face was now contorted with anger. "I told you not to talk to him," came Wick's voice, low and full of unexpected fury. "I warned you not to see him. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Selenity, who was already short on patience fired back, "It's not up to you to decide who I talk to or not! I'm not your slave to boss around as you please!"

"Oh great," Wick's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You're not going to do that weird unicorn horn thing again, are you? That was creepy enough the first time." Wick's face suddenly looked weary. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. And I shouldn't boss you around either. I'm just worried, you know? I'm not exactly in the best mood either. It's been a rough day, and all of this homework is starting to pile up. Not to mention Quidditch is starting soon. It's really hard to live up to what people expect of me, being son of the famous Harry Potter, and all."

"Don't worry about it," said Selenity, still sounding slightly miffed.

Wick was starting to look uncomfortable about the way the conversation had been going. He broke the awkward silence that followed both of their rants with "So, what was up with your horn that day. I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I was just wondering…"

"You know that I'm an Animorph, right? Well, I'm also an _entreesha. _I can morph any animal I want. The first animal I morphed was a unicorn, and sometimes when I get really angry my unicorn persona, Corindell, comes out. I can't control when the horn goes through the star mark on my forehead, though."

Selenity and Wick kept up the small talk, and occasionally Mark would chime in with something to say, but Selenity wasn't really into the conversation. She couldn't help but think of Noah's face when she told him he was hiding something. She saw his eyes go a deeper black, hiding emotions and thoughts. He always seemed so guarded. She knew there had to be a way to open him up.

As the sun set, casting a golden glow around the common room, Selenity, with her luminescent hair, politely told Wick that she needed to work on her homework and headed up to the girls' dormitories. She opened her History of Magic book to a random page and saw Noah's glare boring into her eyes… but the picture was of Tom Riddle.


	8. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

Chapter 8

It was a crisp, sunny day—the day of the first Quidditch match of the season. Wick had been playing the match over and over in his head for the past week. All of his daydreams involved him catching the Snitch in some difficult, heroically amazing way and Gryffindor creaming Slytherin.

Despite all of his fantasies, Wick was exceedingly nervous. He was up against stiff competition. Noah Riddle was known for his spectacular flying skills. Wick kept on telling himself to be confident, but it was hard for him to keep his spirits up when he knew what he had to face.

After eating a small piece of toast (Selenity insisted that he eat something), Wick headed down to the sheds to get dressed and hear Lucas Wood's, the captain, motivational speech.

Wick entered the shed through a rickety old door and saw that most of his teammates were already dressed. He walked quickly over to his locker, opened it, and pulled the scarlet playing robes over his head. He then pulled out his Firebolt 12 and placed it down on his knees as he took a seat on the bench next to Mark, who was a Chaser.

Once the whole team was ready, Lucas began his speech, of which Wick was only half paying attention to. Wick was told once by his dad that Oliver Wood, Lucas's dad, had been the captain of the team. When Wick asked his dad to describe Oliver he said he was big, burly, and obsessed with Quidditch. Lucas seemed to have inherited these traits from him.

After a few minutes Lucas concluded his speech, saying "Team, we're good. We've got the best Quidditch team in the whole school. We've just got to play like we've been practicing. _Leave it all out on the Quidditch pitch._" Lucas looked over to Wick and gave him a looking saying, _you better catch the Snitch, Potter, or I'll skin you alive._

Wick gave a slight nod and a weak smile in response to Lucas's glare. _Good thing I'm used to pressure_, thought Wick to himself. _Try having Harry Potter as your father. I will catch the Snitch._

The team gathered behind the door leading to the pitch, and when the doors opened they were greeted with an uproar from the Gryffindor section. The bright sun burned Wick's eyes. As the team walked to the center of the field Wick looked around the stadium and finally saw Selenity. Her hair was glowing in the light of the sun.

Noah stood at the center waiting for Lucas to do the ritual hand shake. Lucas slowly walked up to him, and Noah gave him a foul look as they both extended their hands. Then Lucas and Noah both took a step back, and the teams mounted their brooms. _Here goes nothing,_ Wick thought pushing off the ground, as he heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle.

Wick noticed, once he was up in the air, that he had a far better broom than the one that Noah was flying—a Comet 3. He couldn't help but smile and think that this would make it much easier to catch the Snitch first.

Feeling desperate, Wick flew all around the field looking for the Snitch for the first few minutes of the match. He hardly stayed in one place for more than five seconds. He _had_ to get to the Snitch first. Finally, Wick decided it was unwise to tire himself out. After all, who knew when the Snitch would decide to show itself.

One hour, 200 points (scored by Gryffindor), and fifteen fouls later, the Snitch was still no word where to be seen. Catching the Snitch had become even more important to Wick, despite the fact that Gryffindor would win the match anyway; the score was 210-0. But this only made everything more personal for Wick. It was a competition between him and Noah now, and he was determined to win.

Finally, Wick saw a flash of gold streaking across the pitch. Wick faintly heard a huge uproar in the stadium at the sight of the Snitch. He quickly flew downward to get to the ball. He was now practically freefalling downwards.

Much to his dismay, Wick noticed Noah flying now directly next to him. _How on earth did he catch up to me with such a horrible broom?_ Noah was slowly starting to edge in front of Wick as they hurtled toward the ground. As if everything was moving in slow motion, Wick saw Noah extend out his hand and wrap his fingers around the tiny golden ball.

The pitch was silent for a fraction of a second until the commentator finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR WINS 210-150!" The stadium erupted with cheers, but Wick was deaf to them. Deep inside himself he felt suddenly cold and empty. The rest of the Gryffindor team flew into each other into one great bear hug, but Wick just flew down to the ground and slumped off of the field. No one seemed to notice he was gone.

-----------------------

After storming off the field, Wick could only think of one place to go to—the lake. He knew a spot hidden behind bushes and trees where he would be guaranteed privacy.

The afternoon sun reflected off of the water and shimmered elegantly. Wick had been coming to this spot for his past six years at Hogwarts. He first encountered it on accident; he had been running away from Mark's older brother, Henry Wealsey. Henry's favorite thing to do always seemed to be torturing Wick. Henry had graduated the previous year, but every so often Wick liked to drop by his hiding spot for some time alone.

Right now, as Wick stared at the glittering water, he felt complete disgust for himself. If he wasn't so angry with himself he would have mused at how the lake looked especially magical right then. But all he could focus on was his failure.

He couldn't stand thinking about his failure in the match. He father would have caught the Snitch; Wick knew that. Wick suddenly felt a pang of bitterness towards his father. Would he be forever doomed to live in his dad's shadow? Would people soon start calling him Harry Potter's pathetic son? He could already imagine people walking up to Harry and his mother, Ginny, saying "I'm so sorry your son turned out completely wrong. It must be so hard to live with such a failure of a child."

Wick felt like he was going to burst when he looked up. He stared in shock as he saw Selenity come out from behind one of the hedges. Before Wick could think to tell her to leave him alone and let him seethe in peace, Selenity walked over to him and sat on the rock next to him.

"How are you?" she questioned, looked truly concerned.

"I've been better," Wick replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Selenity broke the silence and spoke with her smooth voice. "I think you were great. The whole game you played wonderfully. It doesn't matter that you didn't—"

"It matters to me," Wick interrupted. "_I _was supposed to catch the Snitch. _I'm _supposed to be the best Seeker."

"You put so much pressure on yourself, Wick."

"I'm not the one who puts it there. Everyone expects me to be great. They all think 'Oh, he's Harry and Ginny Potter's son; he must be good at everything.' And then they get all disappointed when I'm not the best. I try to live up to what I'm expected to be, but I just can't! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Selenity replied, looking surprised that Wick had been keeping this all in. She wondered how long Wick had been feeling these things. "People aren't perfect. No one is. It's just not possible. Anyway, I don't think I'd like you if you were. It's the imperfections that distinguish us from others."

"But you are perfect," Wick said. After he realized what he had said to Selenity he turned a bright shade of red. "I mean, you just seem to be good at everything you do, and you're beautiful and all…" He trailed off.

Selenity gave him an encouraging smile. After a few more minutes of quiet she said "Let's head up to the common room. Gryffindor won that match, which means there will be a huge party going on up there. I heard Mark say that someone had Filibuster Fireworks."

Wick let Selenity lead the way up to the common room. At least one person believed he was worth something.


	9. Attack

Chapter 9

After Quidditch practice one day, Wick was walking through the halls, thinking about what Selenity had said to him after the match. He was finally starting to realize that maybe he was worth something after all, even if he wasn't as perfect as his dad. Talking to Selenity had really helped him feel better; he had never been able to tell anyone about how he felt before.

Wick reached the portrait of King Henry III before he even realized he was there, and instead of going up the next set of stairs, he stepped through the secret passageway behind the picture. The tunnel behind King Henry was the fastest way for him to get back to Gryffindor tower. Wick was surprised to hear voices coming from the end of the tunnel once he stepped in; one was a girl and one was a boy. He walked closer to see if he could figure out who the people talking were.

"You did well at the match last weekend," said a soft, silky voice. Following her complement came a low pitched grunt.

"Please, could you at least try to talk to me? It wouldn't kill you, would it?"

"It could, and I'm too young to die."

"Ugh. You are so stubborn." Wick could see that the girl looked as if she was trying not to smile while saying this.

Wick had peered around the corner of the tunnel and saw Selenity and Noah talking to each other, as if it was a normal occurrence. Well, at least Selenity was talking, and Noah was grunting in return.

Wick's happy mood was suddenly replaced with bubbling anger. He felt his entire body radiating heat. _How could she be here with him? Especially after what she said to me after the match._ But what infuriated Wick the most was how she told Noah he'd done well at the match. It was as if she was purposely trying to make Wick doubt her. As if she would tell just anyone they had done well.

Wick could not deal with Selenity and Noah now. After a bit more arguing Selenity finally cried out in exasperation and told Noah she had to leave. Wick waited a few minutes after Selenity left, and then headed back up to the Gryffindor tower.

----------------------------------

Wick had been acting strangely to Selenity for the past week. He refused to talk to her, and in class he moved to the far back of the classroom, taking Mark with him. She had no idea what she had done to deserve the silent treatment from him, but she was getting quite annoyed.

After Charms one day, Selenity decided to confront Wick on the matter. She caught up to him in spite of his efforts to rush out of the room before she had a chance to realize he was gone. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back with surprising strength. "What is your problem? I'm sick of you avoiding me without telling me what I did! At least tell what's wrong so I can try to fix it."

Wick glared at Selenity. "Oh, it's really nothing. I just assumed you wouldn't have much time to hang out with Mark and me, seeing as you've been too busy cozying up to your Slytherin friends."

"Is that what you're on about? You can't be serious. Do you honestly think I want to spend all of my time with Noah? You _know_ you and Mark are my two best friends. I wouldn't give you guys up. I just happen to like Noah as well. I can't explain it, because really I know I shouldn't like him. I just thought that you knew I would choose you first. Obviously you are too dimwitted to see that, though." Selenity was fuming. What right did Wick had to be angry at her for something so stupid?

"Do you really mean that? Well, you must, but, does that mean you'll stop seeing him?"

"Of course not! I thought you understood that I want to be friends with Noah as well. You still come first, but can't I have more than just two Gryffindor friends?"

However, Selenity did not get a reply, because Wick was too busy storming off. Selenity stood there looking incredulous for a minute before she was approached by Noah.

"Wick comes first. Well, isn't that how it always is?" And then, before Selenity could say anything, Noah stormed off as well.

Selenity was heartedly sick of people storming away from her.

----------------------------------

William Longbottom was walking down the corridor looking for the Great Hall. Even though he had been at Hogwarts for two months, he still had trouble navigating the hallways. Up ahead of him there was a figure—he couldn't tell who it was. He cried out to it, asking for directions to the Great Hall.

The dark figure began to walk towards William, and he began to have a bad feeling about whoever this person was. William was suddenly flying upside down in the air. He began screaming as loud as he could.

With a swish of his wand, the figure dropped William straight down on his head. "Never bother me again."

----------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast, Headmistress McGonagall made a very grave announcement to the student body. Someone had tortured a first year last night, leaving him with his head cracked open in the middle of a deserted corridor.

McGonagall continued her speech saying "We do not know who committed this monstrous crime. All I ask of you is that if you know anything about this atrocity, please come to me. I will not disclose your name if you are able to tell me anything about this attack.

"Now, on a brighter note, Professor Leslie Perduto and Professor Septimus Vector seemed to have realized their love for one another, and they ran off last night. I owled two people, so to speak, seeing that we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a new Arithmancy teacher. They both responded to my owl, telling me that they would be more than happy to fill these positions. So, starting tomorrow, your new Arithmancy teacher will be Professor Aximili Esgarrouth Isthill; your new Defense teacher will be Professor Harry Potter."


	10. Professor Harry Potter

Chapter 10

It was Harry's first day teaching class, and he was rather nervous. In fact, he was just nervous about being back at Hogwarts. The last time he had been at the castle was at the very end of his seventh year, right after the defeat of Voldemort. He remembered the feeling of loss when he thought that he would never return to Hogwarts. But now he was living there again.

Memories flooded back to Harry as soon as he stepped through the door and into the castle. So many of the defining moments of his life had happened right here at this school. Up to his sixth year he spent most of the year with Ron and Hermione, protecting the school, learning, and breaking a few rules on the way.

His seventh year, Harry didn't return to Hogwarts. He had a mission, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop his pursuit of Voldemort. However, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off looking for the Horcruxes, something terrible happened at Hogwarts. The Death Eaters broke in again, stealing Ginny Weasley. She was held hostage the whole year without anyone being able to locate her whereabouts. Finally, Harry was able to confront Voldemort, and he killed the Dark Lord once and for all. After the defeat of Voldemort, Ginny Weasley was found in one of Voldemort's secret dungeons.

Harry, feeling that it was safe to be back with Ginny, asked her if she would be his girlfriend again. Although Ginny was still traumatized from her time kept hostage, she consented; she said she would never be able to love anyone but Harry. Ginny never talked about what happened to her while she was a prisoner, and Harry never asked, wanting to give her privacy. However, he comforted her in her time of trouble, and eventually she was able to overcome whatever had happened to her.

Harry, after leaving Hogwarts behind him, became a professional Auror. He was able to put many of the Death Eaters back into Azkaban, which was now guarded with many protective spells, seeing as the Dementors were all destroyed in the war.

When Harry was 21 he proposed to Ginny, and they got married soon after that. After a few years of marriage, Harry and Ginny decided that they wanted to have a child. Wick was born at around the same time Ron and Hermione, who had been married one year longer than Harry and Ginny, had Mark.

Harry realized that he was tired of saving the world, which he had been doing since he was one year old. He had been retired for a year when he received the letter from McGonagall asking him to teach Defense. Who would have thought that Harry would return to Hogwarts as a teacher? Certainly not Harry. There was no arguing about Harry being qualified for the job, though.

Before Harry realized what time it was, his first class of the year began filing into the classroom, eager looks on all of their faces. The last students to walk into the classroom were Mark, Wick, and a pretty girl Harry didn't know.

Once the bell rang Harry decided that it would be a good idea to explain to the class how he was going to approach the year as their teacher. After all, as he learned in Hogwarts, each teacher has their own teaching style.

"Good morning everyone. I'm sure you've already heard, but I'm Professor Potter, and I am going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the rest of this year. I just want to let you know a little bit about my teaching methods. I like to take a more practical stance when it comes to fighting Dark Arts. Don't get me wrong, we will be using our books in this class. I just think that everyone will benefit from actually performing the spells. Does anyone have any questions?"

A dark haired boy sitting in the front of the room quickly shot his hand into the air and asked, "Will we be learning spells that you used to defeat Voldemort, Professor?"

"There are quite a few useful spells that I learned on my journey to defeat Voldemort. So, to answer your question, yes. I will be teaching the class some spells I used to defeat Voldemort. Any more questions?"

No one raised their hands. The class was now all ears.

"Okay, the first spell I want to teach you is quite complicated. You will need to concentrate fully in order to perform this spell correctly. I used this one a lot while looking for the Horcruxes. It is a spell that makes you invisible without an invisibility cloak. Sometimes you don't know when you are going to have to hide yourself, and concealment charms don't always work well.

"So the first thing you have to do is imagine yourself being invisible. Imagine people looking through you. Now, point your wand at yourself and say _Oculus. _You won't be able to get it the first few times you try, and even after that you might only look a little less solid. This spell takes a lot of practice and concentration. Okay, begin."

Around the room students stood up and began to cry _Oculus_. After about thirty minutes, the students were all at varying shades of visibility. Harry noticed that Wick was looking semi-transparent. Harry was going around the room, giving them hints when he heard someone gasp in surprise. It had been Mark.

"Look! Selenity Fangor did it! Now you can't even see her!"

Harry was very impressed. It had taken him only a little less time to learn this spell, and he had been a year older. "Well done, Miss Fangor. Ten points to Gryffindor."

After a few more minutes Harry called the class to attention and asked them all to return to their seats. "I hate to have to end the class early, but as the newly instated Gryffindor Head of House, I have an announcement to make. This year the teachers at Hogwarts decided that we needed to have some time to kick back and have fun. That is why we have decided to host the Eggnog Extravaganza. This is an inter-house dance that will take place on Christmas Eve. So make sure you go out and get some new dress robes, because you'll all want to look your finest for this dance."

A few minutes after the announcement about the Eggnog Extravaganza, a bell rang in the distance, and the students got up and left the classroom. A few of them called out, "Great class, Professor!" or "See you next time!" as they left the room.

Overall, Harry felt like his first class had been a success.

---------------------------

Wick finally stopped giving Selenity the silent treatment a day after their confrontation. He felt really stupid now for making such a big deal out of Noah. Obviously she liked him better than she liked Noah. She wouldn't lie about that kind of thing.

At first Selenity had seemed a bit miffed, and Wick feared that she would do the unicorn horn thing again. After letting her cool off a bit, though, she seemed fine again.

After his dad's announcement, Wick could hardly stop thinking about was the Eggnog Extravaganza. He knew who he wanted to go with; now it was just a matter of plucking up the courage to ask her. Wick felt like he would rather fight a sea monster than face the possibility of rejection from Selenity at the moment.

However, the truth was that if Wick waited much longer to ask her, she would most likely already have a date. Every boy in the school wanted to go with her. One day, after Charms, Wick decided that he would suck it up and just ask her. He was walking down the hall with her (he had asked Mark to leave them alone so he could talk to Selenity alone), when he decided to see if he had any chance.

"So, the Eggnog Extravaganza sounds like it might be fun," Wick said abruptly. "Are you planning on going?"

"Of course! It would be a great chance to have fun and meet people from other houses. Plus, what kind of girl would I be if I missed a chance to dress up?" Selenity gave Wick a radiant smile.

"Has anyone asked you yet, or are you going by yourself?"

"A few people have asked me, but I turned them down. I—" Selenity broke off and her face began to turn a little pink. Wick mused that it was an attractive look for her. "Well, I just wanted to wait for the right person to ask I suppose."

"And who is that?"

Selenity studied him, and then smiled shyly. "I was hoping that you would already know that."

"Hm… I suppose I could try to guess." Wick looked down at his feet, as if he thought they might tell him what he should say next. He opened his mouth to speak and tried to say something, but it seemed like his throat had closed up. He gave a small cough and then tried again. "You could come with me. I mean, only if you want to. I know I can be a drag some of the time, but we're friends, right? So it wouldn't be a totally awful time for you, and…" He trailed off.

But Selenity didn't need Wick to finish his sentence. "I would like that very, very much." She squeezed his hand, and they walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall smiling.


	11. The Eggnog Extravaganza

Chapter 11

The last week of term was dragging for Wick. One week after his dad had announced the Eggnog Extravaganza, Harry pulled Wick aside and offered him advice about asking girls out. He promptly told his father that he already had a date and to please never talk about romance to him ever again.

Not only was Wick incredibly embarrassed by his dad's actions, he was also hurt. Did his dad really think he wasn't good enough on his own to get a date?

Things only got worse as the week dragged on. The days leading up to the dance were filled with girls of all ages asking Wick if his dad would be interested in going to the extravaganza with them. Wick wouldn't have been surprised if the whole female population of Hogwarts had asked him at one point if his dad would be interested.

To make matters worse, Wick had to put up with hearing girls talk about Harry in a way he never wished to hear him spoken about. Girls giggled throughout Defense class, which was now everyone's favorite class—that is, everyone except Wick. Wick felt like he was on the verge of insanity.

On this particular day, no less than ten girls had already asked him about his dad's interest in going to the extravaganza. And it was only ten o'clock. Wick walked fast through the hallways in hopes of avoiding any annoying girls, but as he stepped out of his Arithmancy class, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He had had enough. "Look. I'm sorry, but my dad is _married_. He has a wife, and, gasp, a child! He will _not _be going to the extravaganza with anyone here. Especially not a student. That would just be sick."

Wick wheeled around to see which girl it was this time, and then leaped back in shock.

"Er… I don't really want to go to the extravaganza with your dad. I actually thought I was going with you. Sorry if that… disappoints you."

"_Selenity,_" Wick said, turning a bright shade of red. But Selenity was giving him a jocular smile. "I'm so sorry about that. I've just been hassled all week with 'Harry Potter this' and 'Harry Potter that.' I'm sick of it. It's like no one realizes he's old enough to be their dad. Ew."

"Don't worry about it; you don't have to explain yourself to me. It must be hard having your dad teaching here. I know I would feel overshadowed if my parents came to teach here. I get enough of it with having Uncle Ax here, and he's best known in America.

"He tells me every day how amazing my parents are." Selenity then tried to do an impression of her uncle's voice, which was something hard to manage considering Ax talked in thought speech. "'Selenity, one day you'll understand what it's like to be an adult. Your parents had to learn that before they were your age. You should look up to them.' Blah, blah, blah. It gets hard to take. And hard to live up to. I mean, they saved the world! That must be how you feel."

Wick looked at Selenity with amazement. She actually knew how he felt! "Thanks, Selenity. You always seem to know exactly what to say."

Before Wick realized what was happening, Selenity quickly stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a much needed hug.

The day of the Eggnog Extravaganza, Wick was a nervous wreck. He woke up at four o'clock, in the morning, after having a dream that Selenity told him she was joking and would rather date a dragon than go to the dance with him. Wick knew it was only a dream, but he still couldn't fall back asleep.

He quietly got out of bed and put on a pair of ratty old muggle sweatpants his Uncle Ron gave to him as a Christmas gift last year. (Ron took up Arthur's position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, and was now almost as obsessed with muggle trinkets as Arthur had been.) It was far too early, Wick decided, to be worrying about the dance, so he tip toed out of his room and exited Gryffindor tower to walk around the school and clear his head.

Wick walked around aimlessly, and when he reached the library he turned left sharply and ran into something very solid.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Wick's wand shot out of his hand as he collided with the cold stone floor. The voice behind the spell had been all too familiar. Wick sat on the floor for a couple seconds to regain his sense of balance, and then stood up quickly.

"Give me my wand back, _Riddle_." Wick uttered the name "Riddle" as if it were a swear word.

"Or what? You'll run to your _girlfriend_ and complain that mean old Riddle stole your wand and you are very, very mad at him?" Noah mocked. "Can't even fight your own battles now, can you? You don't want to do anything that might get Selenity angry with you, huh?"

"Just give it here," Wick said, holding back his temptation to kick Noah in the face. Noah made no move to give Wick his wand, so Wick yanked it out of his hand.

"You're not worth anything, Riddle. No one really cares about you, not even Selenity. She pretends because she feels sorry for you. You do realize that, don't you?" Noah just glared back. Wick continued speaking. "I want you to stay away from her tonight. She doesn't need you ruining her evening."

"I couldn't care less what you and your sacred Selenity do tonight. I have no interest in you. I can't stand your father, but you're not even worth bothering with."

Noah had hit Wick where he was weakest. Wick stood there seething while Noah gave him a wicked smile and walked away. Wick finally regained his ability to talk and shouted after him, "Like you're so great yourself. I bet you're exactly like _your_ father, just not as talented. That's how it will always be!"

Noah hesitated as if he wanted to say something, but then he just kept on walking. Wick watched him with narrowed eyes until he was out of sight.

Wick stood outside the library for a few minutes, trying to calm down. Wick told himself that Noah didn't know what he was talking about. For a second he even believed that he was just special as his dad. Finally, Wick's curiosity set in, and instead of thinking about which curse he most wanted to use on Noah, he began to wonder what Noah was doing wandering the school so early in the morning. Obviously he was up to no good.

Before Wick had time to ponder this for too long, one of the Christmas trees Professor Flitwick has enchanted to walk and talk came waltzing up to him.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing out of bed so early?"

"Walking. Thinking."

"Oh. Well I need to do some of that too. Mind if I join you?"

This must have been the most dense tree Wick had ever talked to. Couldn't it tell that he wanted to be alone? Apparently not. Wick heaved a sigh, but before he was able to answer the tree hopped up to him and began talking again.

"Great! It's wonderful to have someone to walk and think with. Most of the other trees don't like it when I try to walk and think with them. They told me I was annoying. Do you think I'm annoying? I don't think I'm annoying. I just like to talk. I don't see why they have a problem with that. Honestly, it's like they think trees weren't meant to talk! Now, that's just ludicrous!"

"Yes. Ludicrous," Wick answered somewhat distractedly. He was trying to think of ways to politely shake off the talking tree. "Er… Mr. Tree—"

"Tizzle."

"Alright, Tizzle. I really am expected up in the common room." Wick looked down at his watch. It read 5:11 am. "I've very, very late for an… an early morning study group. My friends will be terribly angry if I'm a second later. I've really got to go. It's really been… an experience talking to you."

Before Tizzle had a chance to go on into a rant about some other obscure topic, Wick ran away up to Gryffindor Tower. When Wick entered the common room, he was surprised to see that Mark was sitting in front of the fire, reading one of his silly 'how to' books.

Mark looked up at Wick and asked, "What have you been doing so early in the morning?"

"Walking and thinking. And running into Riddle," Wick said "Riddle" with all of the disgust he could muster. "Oh yeah, and chatting up an enchanted Christmas tree. What're you doing up?"

"Reading and worrying mostly. Actually, more worry and less reading."

Wick sighed. Obviously Mark was hinting that Wick should ask why he was worrying. _There goes my well deserved complaining time_, Wick thought as he sat down on the chair across from where Mark was sitting.

"What were you worrying about at five am, dear cousin?" Wick asked, trying to keep the conversation light. However, Mark looked serious.

"Why did Hannah agree to go to the extravaganza with me? I'm nothing special. Is it some sort of dare? Or maybe it's a prank. I bet that's what it is. I'm going to get all dressed up and take her down and she'll just start laughing in my face. Ugh. I can't go through with this."

Wick sighed again, louder this time. "Honestly Mark, are you completely daft? Hannah's fancied you since second year! I might be reaching here, but maybe _that's_ why she wants to go to the ball with you. Ever thought of that?"

Mark looked dumbfounded. "Since second year? That can't be right."

"You are such and idiot. Anyway, now that we've got your girl problem under control, you can put your book away. I don't think you need to be reading_ How to Make the Girl of Your Dreams Feel the Same Way About You_. Plus, I've got more pressing matters, as in, I need to have a good complain."

However, just as Wick was getting ready to let off some steam, there was a creaking noise coming from the stairs. Both Wick and Mark looked up to see Selenity yawning and walking towards them.

"Is there some kind of early morning Christmas Eve party going on down here that I didn't know about?"

Later that day, Mark, Wick, and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor boys decided to take their minds off the ball by having a snowball fight. They trudged back into the castle two hours before the ball—long after the girls had begun their primping.

­

Selenity stood in front of her floor length mirror, admiring the way she looked in her icy blue dress. Her eyes were as bright as ever, and her hair was put into an elegant up do. All of the other girls in her dorm had ignored her while she got ready, sharing a much smaller mirror on the other side of the room. Every so often they would burst into giggles while discussing what each girl would do with their date.

Selenity didn't pretend that she didn't feel a little bit left out; but then again, girl never really liked Selenity. It didn't matter so much tonight though, because she was going to the dance with Wick. Admittedly, she had never really showed any interest in Wick, romantically, until the day he asked her to the dance. She was still worried that he only liked her for her looks. Now that fear was gone, and she wasn't afraid to show that she did fancy him as well.

Selenity gave herself one last look in the mirror and then turned and headed towards the door. All of the girls looked at her as she left, giving her jealous glares. There was no doubt that she would be the most beautiful at the extravaganza.

Selenity stepped down the stairs carefully, because she didn't want to trip in her matching blue high heals. As soon as she stepped into the common room, it went silent. All eyes were on her, including those of Wick, who was standing by the fireplace next to a very nervous looking Mark. Thankfully Wick was wearing black dress robes, which looked perfect with her dress.

They made eye contact across the room. She smiled and then began to make her way over to him. When she finally reached him she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Wow. Just, wow." Wick was speechless.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Selenity replied, taking Wick's offered arm. They walked down to the Great Hall together, leaving Mark waiting for his date.

Everyone in the common room that night would forever remember Selenity, looking so beautiful. Some people swore they saw an angel that night.

Selenity and Wick were greeted with the stunning sight of a very much transformed Great Hall. The house tables had been moved into one long row in the back of the hall, and around all of the other walls, the enchanted Christmas trees were chatting away. Wick made a mental note to avoid talking to any of them, in case it turned out to be Tizzle.

In the center of the hall, floating in the air was a huge half of an egg, pouring what must have been eggnog into the cups below, on a large, wooden table. A light dusting of snow covered the ground, and huge flakes fell from the ceiling. It was a magical sight.

Selenity and Wick sat down at the dinner table and were soon joined by Mark and Hannah. Hannah's shiny black hair reached down to her lower back, and her dark skin looked flawless—a gift of her African and Latin American ancestors. Mark still looked awed that he was actually here with her.

The dinner was absolutely marvelous. Selenity ordered a light pasta with shrimp, and Wick ordered steak with potatoes. After dinner ended, the music began to wind up. Wick offered Selenity his hand, and they walked out onto the dance floor.

For the first thirty minutes, only fast songs were played. Finally, a slow one came, and Selenity stepped closer to Wick and leaned her chin on his shoulder. She could feel his heart beat quicken as they continued to dance.

After a few minutes of this, Mark came running up to Wick with a desperate look on his face.

"Wick, I need your help. I am no good at this dancing thing. Hannah just went to the ladies room. I really don't think she's been enjoying herself. What do I do?"

Wick gave Selenity an apologetic face. "Do you mind if I—"

"Don't worry about it. I'm parched, anyways. I'll just go over there and get some eggnog. Come over when you're done."

Selenity then gracefully walked over to the table under the huge egg and picked up a glass of eggnog. She watched Wick and Mark at first. It was very amusing watching Wick try to give Mark pointers on how to dance. A dark flash caught her eye, however, and she turned her head. She was staring right at Noah Riddle, who donned elegant black dress robes with a silver collar. That had been what caused the flash.

He was dancing with a pale black-haired girl who Selenity didn't know. She immediately disliked the girl, although she couldn't even explain to herself why. She watched Noah glide on the dance floor for another minute. He looked very graceful. It was a beautiful sight. She was forced to refocus her attention when she noticed Wick walking toward her.

"Why hello, Mr. Professional Dancer. You can dance. You can teach your cousin romance. What can't you do?"

Wick laughed, and then took her hand. "Dance with me?"

They headed back onto the floor and danced without interruption for the rest of the night.

Finally, Headmistress McGonagall announced that the dance was over and that all students should return to the appropriate common rooms. Selenity felt a pang of regret. She'd been having such a wonderful time.

Everyone began to file out of the Great Hall; Wick and Selenity were among the last people to leave. Slowly, they headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. Neither of them was in much of a hurry.

When they finally got back to the common room, it was almost completely empty. They stopped in front of the staircases, and Selenity turned to face Wick.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening. Really, I don't think I've ever had a better time in my life." Before she realized what she was doing, Selenity stood on her tip toes and kissed Wick on the cheek. She then turned and walked to the girls staircases. She looked back and gave Wick one last smile before disappearing behind the door.

Wick watched the spot Selenity had been in for five minutes before he turned and headed up to his dorm.

**A/N:** To see a picture I drew of the Eggnog Extravaganza go here:

http/ community. webshots. com/ user/ TobiasPotter

There aren't supposed to be any spaces in there, I just couldn't figure out any other way to post the site :)

Please Read and Review!

And thanks to HPFan6890 for helping me come up with what Selenity and Wick should eat for dinner!


	12. Christmas Morning

Chapter 12

A light shined brightly through Wick's bed-curtains. He heard a distant voice, pulling him out of his peaceful sleep. He tried to hang on to sleep for a few more moments by shifting in a way so that he couldn't see the light, but soon the perpetrator, the distant voice he heard, threw open his bed hangings, and light surrounded him.

The voice he heard grew louder in his head. He was finally able to make out a "Wake up sleepy head!" It was a sweet sound.

Wick gave a fake groan and grumbled, "Selenity, it's the crack of dawn. Come back later."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's already half past ten."

"Exactly. Way too early for any sixth-year student who's on holiday." However, Wick was now completely awake and just being stubborn.

Around the room, the other sixth year boys began to open their curtains to see what all the fuss was about. They each greeted Selenity in turn and then rushed to the stack of presents at the end of their bed. Wick followed the suit, receiving candy from his friends, and a quill and two board games from his parents.

Wick turned to Selenity after opening his presents and then said, "You know Selenity, you're not actually supposed to be in the Boy's Dormitories."

"Hm… interesting. What are you gonna do about it?" Selenity challenged.

"I don't know. Maybe this. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Selenity was lifted off of her feet and flew into the air. She gave a shriek as she flew off the ground.

"Wick. Put me down! Put me down, _right now!_"

All of the boys left their pile of presents to gather around the flying Selenity. Finally, Wick began to feel bad that they were all having fun at Selenity's expense, so he set her back on the ground gently.

"That was _not _funny Wick Potter!"

"With all due respect, you did ask me what I would do about you breaking the rules. I was only answering your question."

Selenity huffed, but then decided that it wasn't a big deal. "Fine. Be immature." Selenity then walked up to him and handed him a parcel. "It's my gift for you. I don't know if you still deserve it, but here it is anyway." However, Selenity smiled after saying this, showing that she wasn't really _that _angry.

Wick tore open the present and pulled a bright blue orb out of the box. "What is it?" he inquired.

"It's a knockoff morphing orb. It's similar to the one that my parents and the other Animorphs used, but with this one you can only morph into three different animals of your choice. Uncle Ax helped me get it, seeing as only Andalites sell them."

"This is so cool! Thank you so much!" Wick pulled Selenity into a big hug, and only pulled away when he remembered he had a present to give her.

Selenity took the gift he handed her, and carefully unwrapped it. Within the package hung a beautiful gleaming opal necklace.

"Wick! This must have cost a fortune. I can't possibly accept it."

"You going to have to, because there is a not return policy, and I can't exactly go around the school wearing an opal necklace, can I?"

"Well, then I'll pay you back. This gift is way too nice for me."

"No way. You deserve this. If you don't take this, I'll give the morphing orb back."

"Wick, no! I got that for you as a special gift."

"Just like I got the necklace for you as a special gift. Just take it, Selenity."

Selenity sighed, but then leaned in and hugged Wick again. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. Then they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The rest of the day, all of Gryffindor Tower lounged around, playing with their new Christmas gifts, or had snowball fights outside. By night time, the entire tower was exhausted. Selenity and Wick sat together on the couch in front of the fire, feeling very content.

Selenity gave a happy sigh, and scooted closer to Wick. She put her head on his shoulder, and he took her hand. They sat there for a few minutes before Selenity realized she had forgotten to do something.

She got up quickly. "Wick, I've just realized I've forgotten something. I'll be right back. Save my seat." She gave him a smile and then dashed out of the common room, hoping she wasn't too late.

------------------------

Noah sat in the library reading an advanced transfiguration book. He had come to the library early—before anyone in his house had woken up. He knew he wouldn't be getting any gifts, and he didn't want to be around the frenzy. He didn't think he could handle it that early in the morning, and he knew it would only escalate throughout the day.

Noah wasn't jealous that the other students got gifts. He was annoyed. What make them deserve to have galleons and galleons spent on them? Noah then amused himself by thinking about what his father would write to him in a note if he was still alive. He figured it would go along the lines of:

_Noah,_

_After a fresh bout of Muggle killing, I went out and got you this book on practical ways of torturing those you don't like. _

_Love always,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Noah laughed to himself, but then he heard a noise coming from behind one of the bookshelves. He turned around and saw Selenity standing there with an uncertain smile on her face. Noah turned back around without acknowledging her and continued to read his book.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said timidly. Noah continued reading. "I got you something. For Christmas. That's why I stopped by."

"How kind," Noah's replied, giving nothing away in his tone.

Selenity walked over to where Noah was sitting and then slid the gift in front of him. "Open it."

Noah took the package and slowly unwrapped it. Beneath his blank expression there was a hint of curiosity. Once he got off all of the wrapping paper, he held up a wooden box. He lifted the lid and saw a handsome dark green and black watch within. He picked it up and studied it. Selenity had done a wonderful job picking it out; it was very elegant and would match virtually everything he wore.

Selenity's melodic voice interrupted Noah's thoughts. "Now you'll know when to meet me for tea. What do you think? Are you willing to give up an hour of you time for a pleasant tea drinking session?"

Noah contemplated the question. He then raised his wand and conjured Selenity a bright red rose. He handed it to her and nodded in agreement to her suggestion.

Selenity took the rose with a smile and said, "Good. I'll be waiting for you at the Great Hall tomorrow at four. You better be on time too, because you have no excuse for being late. That watch is always right, and it has a way of reminding people when they have things to do." She looked mischievous.

"Well, I better go. It's getting late. Happy Christmas!"

Selenity exited the library, leaving Noah alone once again. He stared down at the watch she had given him—the first Christmas present he had ever been given.


	13. Tea Time

Chapter 13

Selenity was waiting by the Great Hall for Noah. He was fifteen minutes late, and she was starting to worry that he wouldn't come. Finally, twenty minutes after the arranged time, Selenity saw Noah walking toward her. She was quite a bit annoyed.

"Look who finally decided to show up. I got you that watch for a reason, you know. So you would be on time. On time was twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, I know. This stupid watch you got for me wouldn't stop vibrating after four. You didn't tell me it would shake my arm off every time I was running late."

"I didn't think that you would need the heads up. I figured that you would just show up on time. I guess it was too much to ask. Anyway, I'm not here to argue. I'm here to go to tea. Let's go."

Selenity then grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him to the front doors before he could argue back.

"We're going to be walking to Hogsmeade, because I couldn't get Headmistress McGonagall to let me borrow a carriage. It's only a mile though, so I think we can handle it. Plus, it's lovely out today."

And so it was. For being December, it was unseasonably warm. Although there was still snow on the ground, the sun shone brightly, and Selenity and Noah were comfortable in their school robes.

They walked in silence for about thirty minutes, until they finally reached Hogsmeade. The encountered the Tea Shop rather quickly, because it was right in the front of the town, next to Zonko's.

"Well, here we are!" Selenity said brightly.

"You're joking, right? I can't be seen in there."

"Why is that? I never thought you'd be one to care what other people think about you."

"I don't, but think about it. Voldemort's heir walking into the Tea Shop. Doesn't sound right, does it? I don't want to cause an uproar either. I'm probably not welcome."

"Oh, don't be so _stupid_. No one cares if you go in there or not." Selenity shoved a reluctant and embarrassed Noah through the door and stepped in after him.

"Let's sit over there," Selenity said, pointing to a table by the window. "That way we can see the Shrieking Shack.

"Ha, to see the Shrieking Shack. More like, to embarrass Noah as much as possible." But Selenity could see laughter in Noah's eyes.

Both sat down at the table and ordered their tea. Selenity, trying to avoid an awkward silence, began talking. "You know, you don't fool me, Noah. You act like the grumpy, mean, stereotypic Slytherin, but you're not like that at all."

"I'm not?"

"No. I don't know why you act like that. Probably to protect yourself. In actuality, I bet you are a very pleasant person. I don't know why you act so mean. People would like you better if you acted like who you really are."

"What makes you think you know so much about me? You're also forgetting, in order to have a friendship the liking has to be mutual. I don't think I could possibly like that many people. Liking one person is hard enough."

"So you admit that you like me?"

Noah faltered. "I didn't say it was you I liked. I didn't say it was even a real person. I was just making a comment on liking people in general."

"Ha! Right. It's okay if you're not comfortable with liking me. After all, I'm probably your first friend. It'll take some time to get used to it."

They spent the rest of their time at the Tea Shop in silence, and then got up and walked back to Hogwarts.

When Selenity stepped back into Hogwarts with Noah, Selenity saw Wick rushing toward her with an concerned look on his face.

"Thank goodness you're okay! Where have you been. I was so worried about you!"

"Worried? Why would you be worried?" Selenity asked, completely confused.

"I heard that you left the castle with _him_," Wick gestured to Noah with an intense look of disgust on his face. "I thought he kidnapped you or something."

"Kidnapped? Dear goodness, you can't be serious."

"What else was I supposed to think? You just left, with Noah Riddle of all people! I think that's a good enough reason to be worried."

"Well that shows how much you know!" Selenity was beginning to get angry.

"If he didn't kidnap you, then what were you doing with him?"

"We went out for tea. Do I have to ask for your permission every time I want to go out now?"

"If you're going to make stupid decisions like going out with Noah, then yes! Someone has to take care of you if you aren't willing to do it!"

Selenity cried out in impatience. "What is your problem? I went out to tea with a _friend._ You make it seem like I just cheated on you or something." Wick just stared back at her.

"You jerk!" The unicorn horn began to protrude from the star on Selenity's forehead. Wick had crossed the line. "I don't get how we're friends, much less dating! Obviously you don't know anything about me! I'm leaving. Don't even try to follow me." With that, Selenity ran out of the Great Hall.

Wick glared daggers at Noah, but Noah just returned his gaze with an amused smile.

-------------------

For the past few hours Wick had been sitting alone in the boys' dormitory, sulking in the complete darkness. He was angrier than he had ever been. He was losing Selenity, to Noah of all people. He wasn't worth anything, yet Selenity cared about him. Noah didn't deserve it. Couldn't Selenity for once take his advice on something? When it came to Noah, he knew what he was talking about.

A soft knock on the door to the dorms interrupted Wick's thoughts. He ignored the knock, hoping that whoever was there would the hint and go away. They didn't. Wick heard the door open and then close.

"Wick?" Even through all of his anger, her voice still sounded beautiful to him. "Wick, we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about? You obviously want to be with Noah more than me."

"Shut up, and stop being such a hothead. Noah and I are _friends._ Just friends. You're being stupid."

"Typical. I'm the stupid one. Oh, but wait. I'm not the one going out on dates with children of the Dark Lord."

"It wasn't a date, and Noah isn't like Voldemort. You need to stop being so insecure. You know how I feel about you. Isn't that enough to make you trust me?"

Wick heaved a sigh. "I can try."

"At least that's a start. I supposed we'll have to build on from there. Now stop moping, and come sit in the common room with me. I'm assuming you still want to hang out with me."

"Yeah, I do." Wick climbed out of bed and then walked toward Selenity. She reached up and kissed him. "Phew. We made it through our first fight."


	14. The Sea Monster

Chapter 14

Selenity, Wick, and Mark were spending their weekend out on the Hogwarts lawn in very warm weather. The holidays had already been over for a month, and Hogwarts was back to normal. The students were receiving mountains of homework, and they needed a much deserved break.

Selenity glanced at Wick, who seemed a little tense when he looked over towards a group of Slytherins by the lake. She supposed that he still hadn't gotten used to the idea of her and Noah's friendship. He always seemed on edge when she greeted him in the hallways or went out with him and a few of his Slytherin acquaintances.

His jealously was actually getting really annoying. He said he would try to trust her, and he hadn't said anything about their argument in the past month. However, is was apparent that he expected her to ditch him for Noah every time they hung out.

Right now, all Selenity was trying to do was relax. She pushed aside all annoyance or deep thoughts and just sat. She was staring at the clouds in the sky when she heard a sudden scream followed by a loud roar.

Her eyes shot toward the lake where she the scream had come from. "Oh my gosh!" She jumped to her feat. "Wick, what is that?"

Surfacing from the depths of the lake was a huge monster. It was at least twice the size of a dragon, and its yellow teeth were like knives. It swung its clawed green arms around, trying to strike a student.

"Someone has to go get a teacher! Wick, can you find your dad?" Selenity cried out in panic. Around her, every student was screaming or running. In a few seconds the peaceful lawn had turned into pure pandemonium.

"There's no time. It'll take. We've got to fight this thing ourselves." With that Wick steered himself and strode toward the monster.

"Wick, NO! You're going to get yourself killed!" Selenity shrieked in terror. Wick just kept walking. "No, oh no. This is all wrong! Wick, please, just think a minute." She was on the verge of tears and trying to keep up with him.

However, her attention wavered from Wick when the monster made an unexpected lunge toward a lagging group of students. It grabbed a girl with long blonde hair. Her scream filled the air; the scream of a girl who was certain she was going to die.

Just when Selenity thought that the girl would be eaten in one bite, she flew out of the monsters claws back toward the ground. Selenity saw a student she couldn't recognize with his wand held high. He had just saved the girl's life.

He turned to the blonde girl, who was lying sprawled on the ground and shouted, "Go! Run!" She didn't need to be told twice.

The boy then raised his wand again, as the monster advanced toward anther group of students a few yards away from the lake. The monster attacked again, but the boy with the wand shouted some kind of curse that made the monster stop in mid attack. The group scattered. Now it was just the boy and the monster.

Selenity then realized that Wick was still running toward danger. She shouted for Wick to stop, but when he didn't listen she cast the full body bind on him. He stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground. She was not about to let her boyfriend go get himself killed.

Her attention was brought back to the student and monster when she heard the beast cry out in anger. The student stood straight, not a trace of terror showing. Before he knew what was happening, the monster's claw shot out and hit him square in the chest. Selenity thought she might have seen a spatter of blood. The student was knocked off his feet, but amazing he got back up right away.

The monster must have been getting annoyed with the enemy that fought back, because it turned its attention to a figure lying on the ground, unmoving. It crawled out of the lake and grabbed for the student.

Selenity realized too late that the figure was Wick. "Oh, no! What have I done?"

The monster was holding Wick up in the air, ready to kill, but then it gave out a cry of pain. The unknown student had his wand raised again, pointed directly at the beast. Wick was instantly dropped out of the beast's hand in a fall that would have killed him, if the other student didn't cast a spell to make his fall slower. Then his attentions were turned back to the beast.

The monster lunged at the student again; it was clearly annoyed that he had stopped it from eating two students already. The student was hit squarely in the head, and Selenity heard a crack that sounded terrible. She watched in awe as the student slowly raised again, his deep voice shouting another spell at the monster.

The monster twitched in pain, but advanced on the student, picking him up and throwing him. He must have used some sort of spell to soften his fall, because he stood again, seemingly unfazed by the battery. He cast another spell, this time collapsing the monster.

The monster fell, but landed in the worst place possibly: on top of the student. The student collapsed along with the monster, and this time he didn't get up.

Selenity ran to the student to free him from the monster's weight. She noticed a pool of blood. She hoped it wasn't too late. She pulled out a bruised and bloody body. She stared down at a beaten face and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Noah!"

**A/N: **I'm going to try to post another picture I drew of this battle scene with Noah. If I can get it posted it will be on Search for Tobias Potter.

Please read and review!


	15. Broken Hearts

Chapter 15

Noah was slowly regaining consciousness. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but judging by the overly cushy bed he was laying on, he'd guest the Hospital Wing. However, he had no idea what he was in the Hospital Wing for. He slowly opened his eyes, and the white light stung them. He opened his eyes a bit more until finally he saw a blurred picture of the Hospital Wing surrounding him.

The cream walls were all too familiar to Noah. He had spent quite a bit of his time in the Hospital Wing, due to his crazy Quidditch antics and projects. Usually a few other people were in the Wing with him, but today all of the surrounding beds were empty. The sun shone brightly through the window above.

Once Noah was completely aware of his surroundings he noticed a very concerned looking Selenity sitting on the chair beside his bed. Noah mused that even though he face was screwed up in concern as she looked at the ground, she was still quite attractive. When she looked up and saw that Noah was awake, her face automatically relaxed.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Selenity cried, leaning closer. "I was so worried!"

Noah was still confused about why he was in the Hospital Wing in the first place. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Oh, dear. You don't remember? What is the last thing you remember?"

"Sitting by the lake. Some girl screamed. That's where my brain stops."

"Well, the girl, Amy Dover, screamed because of the sea monster. The sea monster that you fought off. It attacked quite a few students, but you fought back until it finally died."

"So if I killed it, I'm in here because…?"

"You're here because the sea monster beat you up badly. I was so afraid that it had killed you. It kept on hitting you, knocking you over. You got up every time. Finally, when it keeled over it landed on top of you. You didn't get back up again. When I ran to you, you were all covered in blood and your whole body was completely bruised."

Noah looked down and saw that he was still badly bruised, but it was apparent that Madam Pomfry had done something to bring down the swelling and lessen the pain.

"Don't worry, you look much better now. In fact, most of the girls in this school seem to think that you are immensely more attractive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Noah inquired, nervously.

"Well just look!" Selenity pointed to a stack of cards and candy at the end of Noah's bed.

"Saving the school seems to have made you a lot more popular. Everyone has been stopping in to see you, most of them girls. I do believe that you've become the new heart throb of the school. Look out Harry Potter, make way for Noah Riddle!" Selenity laughed.

Noah groaned. "You're joking, right? First of all, I didn't save the school. I saved myself. If anyone else was saved in the process, it was pure accident. Second of all, I hate people. No one wants to be friends with someone else if they hate people."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Hero," said Selenity, giving him a look that said she didn't buy for one second the fact that he didn't try to save the other people. She then reached over to the stack of cards at the end of Noah's bed and said, "What's this?" She picked up a pink heart-shaped card with frills around it. She opened it and began to read"

"'Dearest Noah,

You saved my life

From the sea monster

I'd like to be your wife

I'll never be a prankster!

Love always,

Amy Dover.'"

"Oh _God_," Noah said in disgust. "That was painful."

Selenity laughed. "Don't be so harsh. She's just thanking you for saving her life. Plus, she wants to marry you. You should be flattered!"

"Would you be flattered if you got that piece of trash in a card? 'I'll never be a prankster.' _Honestly_. Even I could have come up with something better than that. Although it is good to know that I only inspire terrible poetry. Now I know to warn all lovesick girls to steer clear of the poetry."

"I don't know. I think this is pretty good stuff. Shall I read more?" Selenity reached to grab another card, but Noah grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Please, no more. I've been through enough today."

"Fine. I suppose you want to read the in privacy. They are very intimate. I'll leave you to that later." Noah and Selenity then spent the rest of the day talking and laughing about Noah's new admirers.

-----------------------------

When Selenity finally left the Hospital Wing, it was past eight o'clock. She entered the Gryffindor Common Room and went over to the fireplace. She sat down next to Wick.

"Where have you been?" he asked. The coldness in his voice gave Selenity the impression that he already knew.

"I was with Noah. I wanted to make sure he was alright, and then we hung out for a bit."

"He's good," was all that Wick said in reply.

"Excuse me? I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"He's good at acting. I suppose he's got you convinced that he's some huge hero now."

"He _is _a hero, Wick. He saved the whole school from the monster!"

"Oh, sure, but who's to say that he didn't set the monster on the school in the first place? Maybe he brought the monster here and then fought it off to make himself look like a hero. After all, he knew all the spells to fight the monster with, and the presentation was sure dramatic enough."

"Shut up. You're just angry because he saved your life. You know how he hates attention. He wouldn't do anything like that."

"You know, he wouldn't have had to save my life if _someone_ didn't put me in a full body bind."

"I wouldn't have done that if I thought you stood a chance against that monster!" Selenity shouted. She realized too late that she had crossed the line. "What I mean is…. what I was trying to say was…" She trailed off. The look Wick was giving her was terrifying. His entire face was contorted in deep loathing, a look Selenity had never received from him before.

When Wick finally spoke again, his voice came out low and even. "So that's what you really think of me." It wasn't a question. "Here I thought we both believed in each other; loved each other. How very wrong I was." Wick got out of his chair and left the common room. Selenity was to frightened to stop him or follow him. This new side of Wick, a side she'd never seen before, terrified her. Him loving her terrified her.

---------------------------

Wick had to get out of there. He was sick. Selenity, Noah, the sea monster. It all made him sick. How could everything have gone so wrong? He ran out into the night and jumped into the lake. The water was freezing.

_Good._ He thought. _Let it freeze away all of my thoughts._ Wick swam until his body was numb, until he forgot who he was, until he forgot Selenity. He felt he was going insane.

-------------------

Selenity was sitting with Noah and the other Slytherins at breakfast in the Great Hall. She was too scared to talk to Wick, and he had made no effort to speak to her since the fight.

While Noah had easily accepted Selenity as "one of them," most of the other Slyterins were more hesitant. Overall, however, she felt like she was making lots of progress with them. She had graduated from comments here and there at the table to full blown conversations.

She enjoyed her time with the Slytherins, mostly because it took her mind off of Wick. Recently he seemed to be more painful to be around than being someone that she looked forward to see. She asked herself, _where did we go wrong?_ But she knew the answer. Noah. Wick was too immature to handle Selenity's friendship with Noah.

It made Selenity sad that things for her and Wick were falling apart. She knew she didn't love him like he loved her, but she genuinely cared for him. He was the first boy she had ever cared about like that. He was just making it way too hard to stay.

When the bell signaling the end of breakfast rang, Selenity turned to Noah. "I'll be right back. There's something I have to do. Will you wait for me so we can walk to class together?" Selenity had the feeling she was going to need someone to lean on after she did what she was about to do.

"Yeah, sure."

Selenity ran to the Gryffindor table and stopped Wick before he could rush off to class and away from her. "I need to talk to you." She said simply.

"I'm not ready to listen," he replied, trying to get around her.

She blocked him. "You're going to have to. This is important."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Recently we've been having trouble in our relationship." Wick gave a dry laugh. Selenity continued. "All we do is fight. You obviously don't trust me, and I'm losing my trust in you. We can't keep putting ourselves through this. It's painful and destructive."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this isn't working. We aren't working. I don't think we should see each other anymore." Selenity looked down at her feet.

They stood there in silence, and then she looked up at Wick. He face was etched in pain. "I'm sorry. I've got to go." She walked quickly back to where Noah was waiting for her. As she walked out of the Great Hall she looked back at Wick. He looked completely and utterly lost.


	16. The Aftermath

Chapter 16

Wick hadn't eaten in days. Ever since Selenity had broken things off with him, he just couldn't down any food. He supposed that this was what heart break felt like. He hated it.

The only thing that kept him going each day was his ambition to become the most powerful wizard. Selenity had made it obvious that she would only date him if he was powerful. She wouldn't have said that thing about him and the sea monster if she didn't admire power. Soon he wouldn't be weak anymore.

In order to become strong, Wick stopped doing the homework in some of his classes. He didn't think History of Magic or Muggle Studies were very important. Plus, they were dead boring. Instead of paying attention in the frivolous classes, Wick checked out books from the library to read. Instead of sleeping at night, Wick would sneak into the Restricted Section and study for hours.

He knew his teachers were worried about him, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was Selenity. He _was _going to get her back. Now it was just a matter of when.

------------------------

Selenity felt awful. She missed Wick. Most of all she missed his friendship. If there was a way to break up with someone and still be friends with them she would have loved to know about it.

She'd seen Wick in the halls and at dinner and classes. Whenever she saw him he had a determined expression on his face. Selenity began to avoid the Gryffindor Common Room, because her fellow Gryffindors were saying things behind her back. They all thought she was betraying them by hanging out with a Slytherin. It made her house rather lonely.

She was now a regular in the Slytherin common room. Mostly she hung out with Noah, but she was becoming good friends with some of the other Slytherins who were now more accepting of her. On occasion she would hang out with Mark, but obviously most of him loyalty was to Wick.

Noah was the only person Selenity could turn to completely. He'd been a great help since the break up. Today was one of the days she needed him the most, so it was a good thing she was hanging out with him and the Slytherins. They were in the Slytherin common room discussing what they were going to do for their Transfiguration projects.

The rumors that the Slytherin Common Room was designed to be drafty and gloomy were wrong. There was a pleasant fire place surrounded by very comfortable couches. Almost everything was green and silver, and it was actually quite elegant. Selenity didn't detect any gloom.

Selenity zoned out during the Transfiguration discussion and thought about her terrible day. Noah turned to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't said anything for ten minutes, and all of the others just got up and left without you noticing."

"Oh." Selenity looked around. Noah was rightt. The rest of the Slytherins were gone.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I really don't want to bother you anymore than I already have with my problems. It really isn't a big deal. I just had a bad day."

"You know, I heard this rumor that friends are supposed to listen when their friends have problems. Crazy idea, isn't it?"

"Fine. If you really want to know I'll tell you, but it's really nothing. It's just, ever since the breakup most of the girls in the school have been saying things about me. Usually they mention you too. They think I've broken up with Wick because I have some hot love affair going on with you. I can't even walk into the Gryffindor Common Room without getting dirty looks from everyone. I haven't even done anything!"

"You shouldn't worry about what they say. They're just jealous that you dated Wick and that you hang out with me. What they think isn't important. I like you. That's what should matter to you."

"I supposed you're right. I never wanted to be friends with any of them anyways, so why should their opinion of me matter? Thanks, Noah. I really don't know what I'd do without you." Selenity leaned over and hugged him. She let all of her hurt and pent up frustration empty into his arms.

--------------------------

The weeks went on, and slowly Selenity began to feel normal again. She still hadn't talked to Wick, but her heart was mending. She no longer had the feelings that she used to have for him. Now she just missed his friendship.

Noah was a huge help. Once Selenity was able to get past his gloomy and sinister other side, she realized that he was really a great guy. Now she felt a sort of connection with him; a kind of connection she'd never had with anyone before.

On a warm March day, Selenity and Noah sat together with a bunch of their friends around the lake. It was still a bit chilly, but they were all huddled in so close that Selenity couldn't feel the biting wind. They were studying for their Defense test that was scheduled for the next day.

"Professor Potter said that there is defiantly going to be something about thestrals and dragons on this test," Selenity said. "I'm still kind of confused about some of the uses of dragon blood. This one says that it has certain healing powers, but I don't understand exactly what they are."

Noah leaned in to see what Selenity was pointing to in her book. "What it's saying is that if someone you love who returns that love gives you the blood to drink then you can survive death."

"They'd be able to live through anything?"

"Yep, anything."

"Wow." Selenity looked up across the lake and saw Wick's vibrant red hair. He was moving into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. _I wonder what he's up to_, Selenity thought to herself.

Before she could think about Wick too much, Noah turned to her and asked if she wanted to go for a walk around the lake. She looked at her watch. It was 12:30, and she was supposed to meet her Uncle Ax at 12:45. She said yes anyway.

Noah and Selenity walked around the lake for a bit and then sat down under a willow tree. They were all alone. All of the other students were just pinpricks in the distance.

Selenity was about to marvel about how beautiful everything was starting to look around the castle grounds, but before she could say anything she realized that she was kissing Noah. She thought to herself, _how did this happen?_ She didn't remember turning her face to his or moving in closer. She didn't exactly mind what was happening.

When they broke apart Noah looked up at her. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

Selenity made a noise that sounded kind of like a mix between a laugh and a sigh. It sounded ridiculous, even coming from her. She then looked down at her watch. "Um, I'm late to meet with Uncle Ax. I've got to go." She reluctantly got up and head back to the castle, leaving Noah alone under the willow tree.

**A/N: **Shout out to JUBE for the inspiration in this chapter. Thanks for all the help ;)


	17. Concerned

Chapter 17

"You're late, Selenity," Uncle Ax thought spoke from behind his desk.

"I know. I'm so sorry," Selenity said, looking apologetic. She also looked very flustered. Staring back at her was an alien. He was an Andalite, similar looking to a centaur, but an unforgettable shade of blue. He had eyes on antennas at the top of his head as well as two large bug eyes on his face. Some people might say he was intimidating, but to Selenity he was just good old Uncle Ax. She was used to his unique looks.

"Well, at least you're here now. I have something very important to discuss with you. Please sit down."

Selenity took a seat. She was a little concerned now. She pushed aside the confusion and angst over Noah. "What is it?"

"Your friend, Wick, has been acting very strangely recently. He's stopped doing most of his homework assignments, and all of his friends say that they hardly ever see him anymore. Professor Potter came to me, because he thought you might know something about it. He's very worried about his son. Do you know any reason why Wick might be doing this?"

"I just broke up with him a little over a month ago. He might… still be upset."

"Indeed. Please, if you notice anything strange with him, anything out of place, let us know. We don't want him to ruin his career over a little heartache."

"I'll do what I can and let you know if anything strange is going on." Selenity thought back to Wick sneaking into the Forbidden Forest. She resolved that it was time to have a chat with him. She didn't want him to hurt himself.

-----------------

Noah walked back into the castle. He was feeling pretty good. He had finally kissed her. It had been amazing. It felt like flying.

The feeling of joy soon left him though. Down the hall he saw a pretty read headed woman, probably in her late thirties, walked toward him. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, and she bumped right into Noah.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said without looking up to see who she knocked into.

"No problem, _Mrs. Potter_," Noah sneered. Something flashed dangerously in his eyes. He kept on walking.

-------------------

Selenity had been looking for Wick for an hour before she actually found him. When she finally did he was sitting in the hidden spot behind the lake; the place where he had been after Noah caught the Snitch in the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. He was sprawled on the ground reading from many different books and taking notes on a sheet of parchment. He was so into his note taking that he didn't hear Selenity come up behind him.

She gave a small cough, and he wheeled around in him place. "What are you doing here?" he asked, venom in his voice.

"I need to talk to you. Is it true you've stopped attending some classes and you don't do your homework? Everyone says you're going off all the time. Earlier today I saw you go into the forest. What's going on?"

"So now you care?"

"I've _always_ cared. Do you have any idea how much I've missed your friendship?"

"You miss my friendship. Maybe we could still be friends if you hadn't led me on to think that you cared about me."

"I never led you on! I do care about you!"

"Is that why you broke up with me?"

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't care about you. And you shouldn't neglect everything else in your life because we aren't dating. It's not good for you to be acting this way."

"Go away, Selenity. I can't be your friend. I could never _just_ be your friend. I never will be _just_ your friend." Selenity heard something like a challenge in his voice. She knew now that he was going to try to get her back. She was sorry that he thought he could.


	18. In Which There Is A Confrontation

Chapter 18

Selenity and Noah hadn't discussed what had happened on their walk around the castle grounds. Selenity was still confused about how she felt. Noah was defiantly her best friend, but she was afraid if they became anything more she might eventually lose him. After all, things hadn't exactly ended well for her and her last boyfriend.

The only problem was, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Whenever he was around she felt his lips on hers, and whenever he was gone she imagined what they would be like if they were together. She realized that she needed to talk to him when her fantasies had reached the point of becoming full fledged dates.

After breakfast one morning, Selenity asked Noah if she could have a word with him before class started. He agreed, and they walked into a secluded hallway. Once Selenity was certain no one else was around them she began to talk.

"I need to talk about what happened last week." Noah just stared back at her, so she continued. "I need to know if it meant anything to you."

"Selenity, I don't just go around kissing people. I kissed you because I _wanted _to. And yes, it did mean something to me."

"Well, why didn't you bring it up at all?"

Noah gave her an incredulous look. "You didn't bring it up either! I just assumed that you wanted to forget it happened. You left so fast after. What was I supposed to think?"

Selenity felt defeated. "I don't know. I just don't know," she cried out in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid." Noah looked like he was going to say something, but Selenity cut him off before he could begin. "Just listen to me for a second. I'm afraid that if we get together something will happen to tear us apart. I'm worried that if we break up we won't be friends anymore. You're the last thing I want to lose, Noah. I don't want to risk such a great friendship."

"That would never happen to us. I wouldn't be so dim-witted as to let go of you, even if we did break up. We'd work it out."

"How can you be so sure?" Selenity asked in reply. "I was so positive that I would be friends with Wick forever. Look what happened with that."

"Do you feel the same with me as you did with Wick?" Noah asked in response. Selenity said nothing. "I didn't think so. It's a feeling I have. You feel it too. We're right for each other. Deep down you know that nothing could ever happen to our friendship. You feel it just like I do."

"This isn't fair. Why do you have to be my best friend? People aren't supposed to feel this way about their best friends."

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I'm just telling you how I feel. Now you have to make a decision."

Selenity stood across from Noah staring up into his endless eyes. "Promise me that our friendship will never change. No matter what we will _always_ be friends."

"I promise."

She stepped in closing the distance between her, and Noah and reached her hands up hesitantly to Noah's face. She pulled his face down to hers. As soon as their lips touched Selenity knew she had made the right decision. She kissed Noah like she had never kissed anyone before.

----------------------

Ginny Potter sat in her husband's office waiting for her son to join her. Harry told her every evening they spent together how worried he was about Wick. Ginny figured it was time to step in and do some "mom duty." She always secretly felt that she was closer with Wick than Harry was.

She looked around the office and was amazed at how much of the Auror junk Harry kept with him. It was almost as if he expected a full out attack on Hogwarts again. But those days were over, thank goodness. The only thing she had to worry about now was a moody teenaged son.

Ginny heard the door click, and Wick walked into the office. "Hello, mum."

"Hello, dear. How are you? I've been so worried about you. And with good reason too. Your father's been telling me that you're skiving off classes, and you've stopped doing some of your homework."

"Dad's just making a big deal out of things. I've been a bit busy, that's all. Honestly, I'm fine."

"Well if you're too busy to be going to all of your classes I'd say that you are _not_ fine. Why is it that you have so much to do all of the sudden?"

"I've just been doing some extra studying for the more important subjects."

"Since when do you get to decide what the more important subjects are? I am giving you an order, and you are going to follow it. Attend all of your classes. That's what you're here for. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mum. Sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to. Is it okay if I go now? I've got," Wick grimaced, "Muggle Studies homework to do."

Ginny laughed. "All right. Get out of here." She watched her son leave the office, and then she sat back in her chair contented. Wick was always an easy child to deal with. Problems were sorted out easily with him.

---------------------

Wick walked out of his dad's office and headed toward his spot by the lake for some more studying. He had done a good job convincing his mother nothing strange was going on. Not that he thought that was going to be a problem. When it came to his mother, he had her totally convinced that he was the perfect child. That was the difference between her and Dad.

Dad always looked for things wrong with Wick, whereas Mum was always there to support him. He had always loved and trusted his mother more than his father. Of course, he had never told anyone that. They would have thought he was insane. Who _didn't_ love Harry Potter? He was smart and brave and kind. Like Wick would never be.

Soon it wouldn't matter what people thought of his father, though. Soon they would care more about _him._ He was almost ready to reveal what he had been working on. Just a few more months…

Wick's thoughts were cut short when he saw Selenity walking ahead of him. She was holding hands with Noah. Wick sneered, but ran down the hallway to catch up with them. He tapped Selenity on the shoulder and asked, "Can I have a word with you in private? It's important."

Selenity looked annoyed. She turned to face Noah, but he just shrugged and continued down the hallway. "What do you want? Make it quick, I've got somewhere to be."

"You're dating Noah now?"

Selenity looked impatient. "Keen eye you've got. Is that all you have to say, because I really must be going."

"No, that's not all. What I really want to say is, I'm sorry. I've been acting like such an idiot lately. I didn't take the break up that well. I should have acted more maturely."

"No argument there."

"And I don't want you to think that you've got to go and make me jealous just because we're on the outs right now. I feel like this stupid argument is just pressuring you."

"Pressuring me to do what?"

"Date Noah, of course! I know you can't actually want to be with that jerk. You're obviously just trying to make me jealous."

Selenity was at a loss for words. She finally was able to find her voice. "You insolent fool! You're calling _Noah_ a jerk? Look at yourself! You've turned into this awful person. I—I just…" Selenity broke off. "There's nothing I have to say to you." She then stormed down the hallway without a backwards glance.

Wick would have been distressed if he believed she actually had feelings for Noah, but no where in her diatribe did she say she had feelings for him. She still wanted him. Wick could feel it. Honestly, she wasn't _that _good of an actress.


	19. True Love

Chapter 19

March faded into April which faded into May, and Noah and Selenity had grown even closer than they had already been. They were hardly ever seen apart from each other. Though Noah had always been reluctant to admit he had feelings there was no hiding that he was happier than he'd ever been. Selenity had that affect on him. She made him feel happy. He didn't recall ever being happy before.

Noah marveled at how lucky he was while he was supposed to be studying with Selenity for their next Arithmancy test. They were sitting closer together than was strictly permitted in the library, but Madam Pince hadn't seemed to notice. Selenity was babbling about some sort of magical equation, but Noah could not force himself to pay attention. He let the sound of her voice wash over him, but his mind was somewhere else.

Finally, he felt he just needed to stop her before she hurt herself with too much thinking. "Slen, do you think you could stop being so boring?" Noah asked, faking a huge yawn. "You're putting me to sleep."

"I don't know why you insist on calling me that, and no, I can't stop being boring. This is going to be on our test, and I don't know about you, but I want good marks." Selenity knew perfectly well that Noah would still get good marks, even if he didn't study.

"Always the hard worker. I suppose that's one of the reasons I love you so much." Noah broke off after he realized what he had just said. He didn't try to take it back, though. He knew now that what he had said was true.

Selenity looked up at her, half smiling, half timid looking. "You love me?"

"Yeah." Noah looked at her with an expression that she read to mean, _so what?_

Selenity smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you too. Am I'm not just saying it because you did. I'm saying it because I was afraid to before. I'm not anymore."

Selenity was reminded of how beautiful Noah was when he smiled. It didn't happen a lot, but it was magical.

---------------------------

Wick was finally ready. He had been working restlessly for months, and now he was ready to show everyone what he had achieved. He wandered the halls in search of Selenity. She was the first person he had to show. Down the hall he saw a glint of gold: Selenity's hair. He called after her, and he saw her turn to look at him. She turned back and started to walk away again, but Wick called after her.

"Selenity! Wait! Wait up! I have something to show you!" He was ecstatic.

"I really don't want to see you right now, Wick. I'm not in the mood for your bullocks," was all Selenity said in reply.

"But I have to show you something. It's great. Just watch."

Wick pulled out his wand, and within seconds he was swinging it around elaborately. Red sparks were flying every which way, colliding with the castle walls. Segments of the wall were falling around everywhere. Wick flung a boulder aside, and it came within inches of hitting another student. Selenity cried out for him to stop, but he either didn't hear her or was ignoring her.

He then abruptly turned into a Griffin, his Animagus form. From a Griffin he went back to human, but not for very long. He then morphed into a deep red Dragon, taking up almost all of the space the hallway provided.

When he morphed back into his human form Selenity screamed out, but this time he heard her.

"What are you doing Wick? Stop it! You might hurt someone!" She looked utterly horrified.

"It's great, isn't it? You said before that you didn't think I was very powerful. Well look at me now! I doubt anyone could even stand a chance against me when I'm in the dragon morph! That sea monster would have been a breeze!"

There was now a look of disgust on Selenity's face. "How can you even morph a dragon?"

"The knock-off morphing orb you gave me! I've got two other morphs that I didn't show you. Isn't it wonderful? Now I'm finally ready to take you back!" Wick looked elated with joy, but to Selenity he just looked crazed.

"What are you talking about? Ready to take me back? I don't want you to take me back!" This new Wick was scaring her.

"You can't honestly want to stay with Noah. I can offer you so much more than he ever could."

"I LOVE HIM!" Selenity shouted.

Wick looked at her. He knew now that she wasn't lying. His green eye could tell when people were lying.

Selenity began to back away from Wick. "I don't know why you thought being powerful would get me back, but you just wasted a lot of time. There is no way I would ever want to be with you ever again. I don't even know what I ever saw in you. I pity you for thinking we could ever be together again." Selenity then ran down the hallway before she could see the look of pain mixed with fury cross Wick's face.

_This isn't over._

---------------------

Ginny Potter felt weird being back at Hogwarts. She didn't know what to do with herself. Her first thought was to go to her special spot; the spot she always went to when she wanted to be alone at school.

Ginny walked out onto the school grounds and headed towards the forest. Her spot was a large oak tree in the very front of the Forbidden Forest. Even though she was in the forest, she had always felt safe and protected in her tree.

Ginny climbed up the tree. After so many years, she still knew where to put her feet and where to hang on with her hands. The last time she had been here was almost twenty years ago. Being in the tree reminded her of everything that had happened while she was at Hogwarts.

Her first kiss with Harry. Ron and Hermione finally admitting how they felt for each other. She was also reminded of darker things…

There was so much that Ginny wished she could forget. The war had been so long. No one was really the same after it.

Ginny tried to push aside these unwanted thoughts while she rearranged herself on the tree. Under her she felt the branch crack and then break off from the tree. For a moment she was flying, but then she felt the crash. Then everything went black.


	20. Noah's Mother

Chapter 20

Noah was in the mood for a night time stroll. He walked out of the castle into the cool May night, not going to any place in particular. When he finally stopped walking he found himself on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. He looked around for a place to sit and saw a huge rock that looked like it might be comfortable. And yet, he had the nagging feeling that he should keep walking. He continued into the forest, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

There had been a sound of ruffling leaves. Then he heard a low pitched groan. Soundlessly he pulled out his wand. He continued walking, and the groaning grew louder. He cast a very dim _Lumos_ charm, and the very end of his wand lit just enough so that Noah could see the ground.

Lying spread eagled on the ground was Ginny Potter. She looked like she had fallen from the tree above. From what Noah could see, her right leg was broken. Either she had gotten the wind knocked out of her or she was in shock, because it was a few minutes before Ginny could string any words together.

Finally she gasped out, "Help me. Please, help me."

Noah looked down at her in disgust. "Why should I help you? After all, you never helped me when I was living with the Malfoys. When I was living on the streets you didn't help me. I don't recall you ever helping me at all."

"Noah?" Ginny appeared shocked.

"That's right. You can't even defend what you did. Just looking at you makes me sick."

"I don't need to defend myself! Noah, your father _raped _me. I was a child myself when I had you, and not ready for a baby – especially not one fathered by Voldemort!" Ginny cried out. She was breathing shallowly, pale from pain.

"I see." Noah's face carried a look of the deepest disgust. "I waited for you every day for five years to come take me away. But obviously you knew I was going to turn out to be evil."

Ginny gazed back at him with a curious look on her face. Noah didn't feel he had any obligation to help her. He could imagine walking away and leaving her there. He was tempted by the idea, but he knew he wasn't that kind of man.

"I'm helping you back to the castle, but that's it. Once you're in the Hospital Wing I'm leaving."

A struggle appeared on Ginny's face. Then she said, "OK."

Noah stepped toward Ginny and kneeled down to pick her up. He gently slung lifted her into his arms and then turned to the castle.

When they had finally reached the Hospital Wing, Noah set Ginny down on one of the beds. He gave her one last pained look, and then he walked toward the door.

Ginny called out after him. "Wait!" He turned around and looked back at her. "Thank you."

"Whatever."

Noah turned around again and walked through the door. It was at that moment that Ginny realized Noah was not like his father.

-------------------

Harry rushed to the Hospital Wing as soon as he heard that Ginny was there. What could have possibly happened? It was like being back at school again. Worrying about the people he loved as he dashed up the stairs.

When he got there he heaved a great sigh of relief. From what he could see, Ginny looked fine. She was arguing with Madam Pomfrey; probably because she didn't think she needed to stay there any longer.

When she saw Harry she called out to him. "Harry! Thank goodness. I was just trying to leave, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me! Honestly, it was just a broken leg, I'm fine now."

Harry marveled at how beautiful Ginny looked when she was pissed off. "Gin, calm down. I'm here now." Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey and asked, "Do you think I can have a moment alone with my wife?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded curtly and entered her office, leaving Harry and Ginny completely alone.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey was gone, Harry turned to Ginny. "Are you going to explain to me why you're here?"

Ginny looked turned to face Harry. "It's quite silly actually. I went to my old spot—you know, the one by the forest—and I decided that I'd try to climb my tree. It seems that I've grown a bit since seventh year, because when I sat on one of the branches it broke off, and I fell. I broke my leg." Ginny hesitated, and then said, "Someone brought me here for Madam Pomfrey to fix it."

Harry smiled. "Well that'll teach you to be a bit more careful. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm _fine_. But, there's something really important that I have to tell you. I should have told you ages ago, and you…you won't like it."

Harry gave Ginny a quizzical look.

"What I'm about to tell you is awful. I'm so sorry." Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she continued. "When I was taken hostage my sixth year Voldemort did horrible things to me. I was his slave. If he said I had to do something, I had to do it. One day, he told me I had to do something I really didn't want to do. I tried to fight him, but he was so much more powerful than I was. I kept on fighting, but he'd already taken away my wand. He raped me, Harry. I tried so hard to stop him, but I couldn't."

Harry's face was pale with shock, but slowly it contorted into rage. "That…that bastard. That _bloody bastard_. I'd kill him again!" Then Harry reached out to Ginny and pulled her into a huge hug. She was shaking with sobs as Harry tried to comfort her. "You should have told me this, Ginny. You shouldn't have kept this inside of you for so long. You know I would have been there for you. I'm still here for you."

But Ginny was shaking her head. She had something else to tell Harry. "After he… did what he did to me, something else happened. I got pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I was so alone, and I just kept thinking that I was carrying Voldemort's heir. I was so afraid. As soon as the baby was delivered I stole my wand back. I tricked Wormtail into getting it for me. A week later I ran away. That's when you, Ron, and Hermione found me in the forest."

Harry stared at Ginny flabbergasted. He didn't know what to do next. "You had Voldemort's child? Noah Riddle is your son?"

"Yes. I left him and didn't look back. I was so afraid that he would turn out to be just like Voldemort. And I was afraid that if I kept him I'd look at him and be reminded of what had happened to me. I didn't want to ever have to think about that year again. I…I feel like a terrible person, Harry. Noah was the person who brought me up here after I fell from the tree. He seems different from Voldemort."

They sat in silence for a while. Harry was holding Ginny again, because she could no longer hold in her sobs Finally, Harry broke the silence. "I have to get out of here, Gin. I need to think. This is all so… so confusing. I'm not leaving you, but I just need some time alone."

Ginny looked into her husband's eyes. "I understand. I wish you would stay, but I know you need time to think. Can you at least tell me where you will go?"

"I don't know. Maybe Dubai."

"I love you, Harry. I never meant to hurt you. I wish I had told you all of this years ago."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell Wick. He needs to know the truth." Harry walked to the door. "I am going to miss you, and I hate to leave. I'm just so lost right now. I love you. I always will." Harry stepped through the door giving Ginny one last meaningful look. Then he was gone.

A single tear fell down Ginny's face.

---------------------------

Ginny's protests to Madam Pomfrey finally paid off. She was free to go around midnight. It was clear that Pomfrey wanted Ginny to stay the night, but Ginny wanted to tell Wick immediately.

She headed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and when she finally reached it she realized that she didn't know the password. Luckily a boy who looked like he was trying to sneak out was exiting the portrait hole. He ran right into Ginny. She gave the boy one look and realized who he was. He was the spitting image of his father.

"You must be Oliver Wood's son," Ginny said forcing a smile. "I'm Ginny Potter. I knew him in school."

Lucas Wood looked worried. He didn't want to get in trouble for sneaking out. He just needed a little time with his girlfriend, Jessyca Abbot. Since she was in Hufflepuff, he didn't get to see her very often.

"I think we can help each other out," Ginny suggested. "I need to get into the dormitories to talk to my son. If you tell me the password I won't mention to anyone that you were sneaking out."

Lucas considered her proposition and agreed. "All right. I mean, you're only going in there to see your son. And it's not like you're a Slytherin or anything. The password is Blabsibooth."

"Thanks. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were here. I remember what it's like to be young and in love." Of course Ginny couldn't know that he was planning to nail Jessyca and then move onto her friend.

Lucas turned bright red, and he quickly walked down the hallway and out of sight. Ginny said the password and stepped into the portrait hole.

Upon entering the room she was hit with an immense feeling of nostalgia. She couldn't help but wish she was back at Hogwarts again before things were so complicated. She looked around the room once more before heading to the boys' staircase. She walked up to the sixth years' room and quietly opened the door. She called out to Wick, and he woke up at once. He always had been a light sleeper.

"Wick. Wake up. I know it's late, but I have to talk to you." She led Wick back into the Gryffindor common room, and they took a seat in front of the fire, Wick grumbling under his breath.

As soon as Ginny was sure that Wick was fully awake she confessed everything. After her speech, Wick stared back at her, revolted.

"Do you mean to tell me that Noah is your son? My_ brother_?"

"I know this is a huge shock to you, but I finally realized that I needed to tell the truth," Ginny responded.

Wick had trouble looking at his mother. He was finally able to say, "I can't believe you. How could you have done this? It's like you're trying to ruin my life. You were the one stable thing in my life, and now you've gone and become screwy just like everyone else. Don't even tell me you want to know him."

"Why not? I was so afraid that he would turn out to be evil, but that doesn't seem to be the case at all. I feel sorry for the boy. I think I made a mistake, and now I'm trying to atone. I never tried to ruin your life! Do you think I _wanted_ Voldemort to rape me? I can't believe you actually think this is about you!"

"Isn't it? You are replacing your _real_ son with some nut case! Noah is crazy, mum."

"Don't you dare say that! I am not replacing anyone, and from what I saw, he appeared bitter, not crazy. Whether you like it or not, he's my son too! Perhaps he still even needs a mother."

Wick looked like he was going to be sick. "You need to leave. I can't stand the sight of you right now. Just go."

Ginny stood up quickly. "You will not speak to me like that." She paused. "Your father left for Dubai today after I told him. I am not asking for your acceptance. I am telling you how things now stand." Then she was gone.

------------------------

Wick sat in the common room long after his mother left. He was completely disgusted by what she had told him. Noah was his _brother_. It was repulsive. He felt utterly betrayed.

Noah had taken everything from Wick. At least everything he had ever loved. Now he knew that he was going to have to take care of Noah Riddle, once and for all.


	21. Fratinizing With The Enemy

Chapter 21

Mark was starting to worry. Wick hadn't been himself since Selenity broke things off with him, but recently he had been worse than ever. Mark had spoken to Selenity the other day, and the way she talked about Wick made him sound like a crazed lunatic. Mark didn't know what to think. He knew that Selenity had hurt Wick, but he was taking it way too hard.

Mark's thoughts were cut short when his girlfriend, Hannah, slipped her smooth hand into his. Every time Mark got too preoccupied with thoughts of Wick, Hannah stopped in to take his mind off things.

As Mark and Hannah walked down the hall they smiled and waved at their friends. Mark was about to hail Wick, whose hair was vivid in the sea of blondes and brunettes, but then he noticed who Wick was talking to. Was Mark seeing right? This couldn't be right. Hannah seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him.

"Is that _Wick_ talking to the Malfoy twins?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"That's what it looks like," Mark replied. "What's he playing at?"

Everyone knew that Ignatius "Iggy" Malfoy and Enid Malfoy were two of the most morally corrupt people at Hogwarts. They were the children of Draco Malfoy and his pureblood wife. Mark's father had told him more than a few stories about the Malfoy family. They played a huge role in the war Mark's dad had fought in. They were on the dark side. Mark wouldn't be surprised if they were the next dark lords. Or, dark lord and lady, if you will.

Mark started to walk towards his cousin, but as he approached Wick threw him a dirty look that said quite clearly, _don't you dare come any closer or I will make you wish you were never born._

_Fine_, Mark thought. _If he's going to screw around with those people it's **his** problem._ Mark was not going to get dragged into this.

Mark turned back to Hannah and said, "We'd better leave him alone. I'll talk to him later, but for now we still have twenty minutes before next class." Mark suddenly looked mischievous.

"Where's the nearest empty classroom?" was Hannah's response.

---------------------------

That evening the first thing Mark did when he entered the common room was look for Wick. He was surprised when he actually found him sitting in front of the fire reading a book. It had been ages since Mark had seen Wick hanging out in the common room.

"Hey Wick. What's up?" Mark said upon approaching Wick.

Wick looked up from him book. He looked annoyed. "Nothing. What do you want?"

"I was just thinking about how long it's been since we've hung out," Mark replied. "I dunno what's going on with you anymore. What have you been up to?"

"I'm busy," Wick said, returning to his book. It actually looked more like a journal now that Mark thought about it. Since when did Wick start keeping a journal?

"I hate looking suspicious, but...well…I was hoping that you would tell me what was going on, but you're forcing me to ask you. What were you doing with Iggy and Enid Malfoy today in the hall? You know their reputation. People are going to talk about that." Even though Mark was annoyed with Wick for being so stupid, he was also a little worried.

"It's none of your business who I hang out with," Wick said curtly.

Mark gave a sarcastic laugh. "Not my business? Well of course it isn't. I mean, it's not like I'm your friend and cousin. And my parents would definitely be okay with it if I just stopped talking to you completely and let you do stupid things like hang out with Malfoys."

"Go away, Mark. I don't want to talk to you."

"What is your problem?" Mark burst out. Now he was angry. "All I'm trying to do here is help you. We're family, Wick. Believe it or not, I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I don't need your help."

"You are so lame! I get that Selenity left you, and I know you really cared about her. But it's been _months!_ Get over it! Hanging out with jerks like the Malfoys is not going to solve your problems."

"Go away."

Mark had reached his limit. "Fine. You know what? You're going to get yourself into trouble, and don't ever say I didn't offer you help. You need to stop treating your friends like crap. You're going to run out of people to turn to."

Mark then turned and walked up to the boys' staircase. Before he walked through the door he turned around to look at Wick one more time. Wick had picked up his quill and was now writing in his journal. Then he put down the quill again as if he was reading some sort of reply. In spite of his anger Mark couldn't help wondering _What the Hell is going on?_

_------------------_

Selenity looked up at Noah for the tenth time in the past five minutes. She realized as soon as she saw him that something was on his mind. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Selenity couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you," Selenity asked.

"What are you talking about?" Noah replied unconvincingly.

"You're obviously thinking about something. And it's definitely bothering you. Don't even deny it. I know you too well by now for you to be able to lie to me."

"It's nothing important, Selenity."

"If it's bothering you it's obviously important. You're going to tell me what's up. You were there for me when I was troubled. Now it's my turn to be there for _you_."

Noah considered his options. He decided on just telling Selenity the truth. He wasn't in the mood to come up with a lie, and he knew there was no way he would actually lie to Selenity. "I ran into my mum the other day."

Selenity had a look of surprise on her face. "You know who your mother is?"

"Yeah. She's Ginny Potter."

Selenity let out a gasp. Noah told her the whole story. He started at his birth and continued on into his childhood with the Malfoys. Selenity listened very attentively.

"Oh, Noah," she gushed at the end of the story. "I never knew."

"Of course you didn't. I've never told anyone."

"What are you going to do?" Selenity asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That's what I said. I don't want anything to do with her, and she obviously doesn't want anything to do with me." Noah was unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything, and I'm fine now. After all, I have you."

Selenity blushed and pulled Noah close to her. That was right. He did have her. He always would.

------------------------------

Noah was walking to his Transfiguration class, the first class of the day. He passed a large group of students on the way. The group consisted of Hector McNair, Jeff Goyle, Stanley Crabbe, Mara Lestrange, and _Wick Potter?_ Was he seeing correctly? Noah was taken aback. Every one of those students had a bad reputation except Wick. What as going on?

If Noah was in any way interested in Wick he might have stopped by the group to see what was going on, but instead he was just mildly amused. Good old Wick Potter messing around with the "dark crowd." Noah laughed to himself and continued on the way to his class.

Just as he was about to enter his class he heard a woman's voice call out for him. He turned around and saw Ginny standing there.

"What do you want?" Noah asked coldly.

"I want to talk to you. When you helped me after I fell out of the tree I realized that what I thought of you was wrong. If it's not too late, I'd like to have the chance to get to know you better." Ginny looked completely sincere. Too bad.

"It's too late." Noah was about to turn back into his class, but Ginny called out to him again.

"I'm sorry, Noah, I'd like to make amends. I want to get to know my son."

"I'm no more your son than I am a Muggle." This time Noah did turn around and walk into his class, leaving Ginny alone in the hallway.


	22. Tomorrow

Chapter 22

Noah felt conflicted. Ever since Ginny had expressed her desire to get to know him he didn't know what to think. Deep down he could understand why Ginny had left him so many years ago. But that was _very _deep down, and right now he was mad as hell.

Noah knew exactly what he needed, and that was to talk to Selenity. She always gave the best advice. That's why it was a good thing that she was sitting right next to him, resting her head on his shoulder while she looked out at the lake. She looked so content that he hated to break their easy silence, but he knew his question was important.

"Slen? I need to ask you something."

She looked up at him and replied, "Mmm?" Noah stared into her brilliant blue eyes, and he knew everything would be okay. Selenity often had that effect on him.

Noah told Selenity about Ginny's request. She listened very attentively to him as he expressed his doubts and concerns. Finally he came to an end. "I just don't know what to do! I need you to help me choose, Slen."

Selenity thought for a moment before she responded. "Well, it seems to me that it's harder on you to hold onto all of this hate and resentment. I sure would get tired from it. Maybe it would make you feel better to make peace with her. I know it would be hard at first, but in the long run do you think that would make it easier?" Selenity paused and shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know if I'm making any sense."

But Noah looked at her like she was the only thing in his life that made sense. "I know that what you're saying is right. And I guess I should be making peace with her. The thing is, I don't think I'll ever be able to think of her as my mother. Deep down I'll probably always resent her a little."

"No one expects you to be able to accept her right away, Noah. It's enough that you're willing to try."

-----------------------------

Noah wandered the hallways looking for any sign of Ginny. He found it ironic that she always showed up when he didn't want to see her, and now, the one time he was actually looking for her, she was no where to be found.

Noah continued on down the Defense Against the Dark Arts hallway, looking around corners and peaking into darkened classrooms. She was nowhere to be found, and this frustrated Noah more than he wanted to admit. _I finally decided to talk to her. She should be popping out in front of me now, _thought Noah.

However, Noah became distracted from his search for Ginny when he felt something zoom right by his head. He wheeled around, wand at the ready, and was annoyed by the sight of Wick Potter.

Wick looked smug, and just the sight of him made Noah want to retch. "What are you playing at?" Noah shouted down the hallway, not trying to keep the complete and utter hatred he felt from his voice. "You could have taken my head off!"

Wick just looked unblinkingly back at him. Then he called back down the hallway. "I'd watch your back if I were you! You never know if someone is after you these days."

Ever fiber in Noah's body told him to dual with Wick. He knew he would tear him to pieces in one-on-one combat. He had more important things to do than mess around with the creep, though. He turned back around without another word and continued down the hallway.

-------------------------

Ginny was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. She was sitting in Harry's office, and she hadn't expected anyone to pay a visit since it was common knowledge that Harry had gone to Dubai.

She called out for whoever it was to come in, and she was even more surprised when she saw who walked through the door. Surprised was putting it mildly since she almost fell out of her chair at the sight of Noah.

"Noah!" she cried, sounding somewhat shrill. "What brings you here?"

"I thought we could have a bit of a chat," Noah replied, showing no emotion.

"Ok. You can just have a seat right here," Ginny said, pulling out a chair for him to sit in. She looked up, and saw Noah still standing. "Oh, do you not want to sit here? There are plenty of other chairs. Pick whichever one you want!" She was obviously shaken by Noah's presence.

"Right here is fine," he said, taking the seat opposite of where Ginny had been sitting when he entered the office.

They sat in an awkward silence, until Ginny finally broke it with a nervous laugh. "So, what are you doing here? I wouldn't have thought that you'd come."

"You made a quick assumption considering you don't know me at all," Noah responded. He was obviously not going to make this easy on her.

"It's been obvious, the few times I've spoken to you, that you didn't want to talk to me. That's all I was saying."

Noah heaved a great sigh. "The reason I came here was to tell you that I'll comply with your request." Ginny stared at him, waiting for some clarification, so Noah continued. "You wanted to get to know me. That's why I'm here. For you to get to know me."

"Oh!" Ginny looked shocked. "What changed your mind?"

"A mixture of good advice, and annoyance with the amount of power I was giving you by hating you," Noah replied. "I just want to warn you now, I'm not going to call you mum."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"Good. So where should I begin?"

"At the beginning," Ginny said looking into Noah's dark eyes. "I want to know everything."

----------------------------

Selenity sat in the Gryffindor common room reading Witch Weekly on the couch in front of the fire. In this case 'reading' actually meant staring at the same sentence for half an hour while actually daydreaming of Noah. She loved him _so much_. Sometimes she could get quite distracted just thinking about loving him. Often she would sit through a whole History of Magic class, not once listening to Professor Binns. Instead she would imagine that she was sitting with Noah.

That was her favorite daydream. Just sitting with him. She always felt oddly protected sitting there, leaning against him. She knew nothing would ever happen to her as long as she had him.

She thought of what she knew he was doing right now. He was confronting his past, and she knew it was the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He was so strong. That was part of the reason she respected him so much. He was willing to do something he knew was right, even if it was painful.

A shadow cast over Selenity's magazine cut her thoughts of Noah short. She looked up and saw Wick's body hovering over her.

"Go away, Wick," Selenity said without hesitation. She was getting annoyed with his random appearances. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"That's no way to greet your old best friend," Wick responded, a smug look on his face.

"Not _old_ best friend, Wick. _Ex_ best friend. I have no desire to see or talk to you right now, or ever again. I was trying to express that when I first noticed you here, but obviously you didn't get that."

"Don't worry, I won't be here long. I just came to warn you. It's really quite important, or else I wouldn't have bothered."

"Alright, what's your warning?" Selenity asked, rolling her eyes.

"If I can't have you, no one can."

--------------------------

A dark figure walks into a rowdy crowd. They're restless. They want to go _now._ The figure raises his hands to quiet them. He has an announcement to make.

His booming voice calls out to the crowd. "We go tomorrow," he says. "Tomorrow it begins."


	23. Attack At Hogwarts

Chapter 23

The sun shone brightly on the Hogwarts grounds. The day was perfect for relaxing outside. Kids were swimming in the lake, flying on the Quidditch Pitch, running around the castle grounds, or just sitting with their friends enjoying the early summer weather. Although the exams were coming up, none of the students were able to deny themselves the pleasure of being outside.

Selenity was no exception to the masses of students neglecting their school work for an enjoyable day outside. She sat next to Noah staring out at the lake. She noticed that a large group of students who she knew wouldn't pass up the chance to avoid school work were missing from the grounds. Wick was nowhere to be seen, and after his "warning" to her, she was a bit worried that he was plotting something.

As she looked around the grounds she also noticed that some of Wick's new cronies were missing. The Hufflepuffs, Jeff Goyle and Mara Lestrange were missing, and so was the Ravenclaw boy, Hector McNair, and the Slytherin Malfoy twins. Unconsciously Selenity scooted closer to Noah. Wick and his group's absence was rather suspicious.

Selenity heard a small cough from above her, and both her and Noah looked up. Standing in front of her was Mark Weasley, accompanied by his girlfriend Hannah. He looked awkward and worried.

"Hi Selenity. And Noah." Mark nodded to them. He looked like he had something on his mind. "Do you mind if Hannah and I join you?"

Selenity smiled and replied, "Of course not. We would love for you to join us." She wondered why Mark wanted to sit with them since it had been so long since they had hung out, or even talked for that matter.

Mark looked relieved by her answer, and he took a seat across from Selenity and Noah. Hannah followed suit. It was a few moments before anyone spoke, but Mark finally broke the rather awkward silence.

"I want to apologize for the way I've been since you and Wick broke up," Mark began. Selenity looked like she wanted to interrupt, but Mark silenced her. "No, just let me finish what I have to say, Selenity. I ditched you for Wick, and he turned out to be a real idiot about the whole thing. Instead of being neutral, I took sides. There you were trying to be friendly with me, and I avoided you because I was afraid of what Wick would do. You deserved a better friend than that, and I apologize for my immature behavior."

Selenity looked at Mark, completely baffled. "Mark, there's no need for you to apologize. You really didn't take sides so much as support Wick. I already had someone to turn to. Wick needed you. Plus, you and Wick are _family_. I think that would have been a good enough reason for you to take sides."

"Well, I'm glad that you don't completely hate me. I don't deserve more than that. I have something else to apologize for, though." Mark turned to face Noah. "I judged you without getting to know you first, and it turns out that you really aren't what I thought at all. I'm sorry for assuming that you were a horrible person. I had no right to, considering I hadn't even talked to you before."

Noah gave Mark a curious look, almost as if he was surprised that Mark would apologize to him. He gave a nod and grunt, signifying that the apology was accepted.

Hannah gave a nervous giggle. "Okay, now that all of that is out of the way… What's been going on with you two?"

"What's been going on with us?" Selenity asked laughing. "I think you two have more explaining to do. Since when have you been dating so seriously?"

Selenity, Noah, Mark, and Hannah spent the rest of the afternoon catching us and enjoying their day off.

--------------------------

When dusk came, all of the students were still outside enjoying a picturesque sunset. Just as a few people started to get up, a shriek sounded around the entire grounds. Soon after the shriek a cry of "Death Eaters!" rang out.

Confusion followed by total pandemonium swept across the grounds. In the distance Selenity could see hooded figures glowing by torchlight. One of the hooded figures shouted a spell, and the Dark Mark flew into the sky, glowing an ominous green.

Student's screams filled the air as everyone tried to rush back into the castle. The teachers were running quickly onto the grounds, trying to keep the panic at bay. Headmistress McGonagall raced towards the line of Death Eaters, followed by a few other teachers.

Selenity, Noah, Mark, and Hannah rushed to the front of the students, planning on helping out their teachers. Right when they reached the front a booming voice coming from the group of Death Eaters called out above the screaming of the students.

"Tonight the Dark Lord makes his return. Look at the amount of supporters who gathered so hastily." He pointed to the group of forty or so Death Eaters. "The Death Eaters were weakened by Lord Voldemort's defeat, but they are back tonight stronger than ever. They're here for _revenge_."

Selenity thought that she had heard that voice before, but it sounded disguised. She couldn't quite place it. As soon as the hooded figure stepped out of the crowd of Death Eaters, however, Selenity knew exactly who it was. She gave a gasp of surprise as Wick Potter took down his hood.

The grounds were now silent, except for the collective gasp taken by the student body.

"That's right!" Wick called out. "You all thought you knew me so well. You all thought I would sit around, never measuring up to my father. What you didn't know about me is that I wasn't going to be known as Harry Potter's failed son.

When I was angry I wasn't going to just sit around, doing nothing. How do you think William Longbottom was attacked? And did you think the Sea Monster was just an accident? _I_ was going to destroy it. _I_ could have done it, although.

I realized that I could never prove myself the way everyone wanted to me. I could never be what I was _supposed _to." Wick sounded unhinged. "I was just forgettable Wick Potter. Well. Maybe you'll remember me now."

With a flick of his wand, a ring of fire circled around the grounds, prohibiting anyone from being able to return to the castle for shelter. Goblins, giants, dementors, and other dark creatures burst out of the fire. Wick and the Death Eaters were laying siege on the castle.

Selenity ran closer so that Wick could see her. "Wick, stop it! You don't want to do this! Someone is going to get hurt."

Wick gave a cruel laugh. "Do really think I'm worried about someone getting hurt, Selenity? After all, that is part of the plan." Wick looked in the direction of Noah.

Selenity was nearly hysterical now. "I know you, Wick. You're kind and caring. This madman isn't you. You don't want to do this!"

For a moment Wick's eyes gleamed, and Selenity thought she had reached him. When he looked her in the eyes she knew she had not. He replied coldly, "You never knew me."

Wick looked away and called out to the crowd again. "Tonight will go down in history as the day the Dark Lord rose again! Only two deaths are necessary tonight. If you stay out of our way, we might spare you. If you help us, you will be honored above all. All we want tonight is Noah Riddle and Harry Potter!"

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy for the past month. Hopefully I will be able to get the next few chapters out faster!


	24. The Battle

Chapter 24

A murmur broke out among the crowd. In spite of their fear they were shocked to hear that Wick was aiming to kill his own father. Selenity stared at Wick as if she had never seen him properly before. She edged closer to Noah so that she could whisper something into his ear.

"Noah, you should get back behind the rest of the students. I'll rally the teachers and other students who want to fight, but you need to leave. He's going to go for you first." Selenity looked desperate. She didn't want anything to happen to Noah.

However, Noah looked incredulous. How on earth did she expect him to run and hide when there was a fight? Especially a fight with Wick. He told her immediately. "There is no way I'm running away from this like a coward. I'm going to fight right alongside you!"

"Noah, please…" Selenity trailed off, tears stinging her eyes. "He's after _you_. If you just—"

"You know I can't do that." Noah's voice clearly stated that there was no way Selenity could change his mind.

Realizing that there was nothing she could do, Selenity pulled out her wand, and Noah followed the suit. She tilted her head up to face Noah and said tearfully, "I love you, Noah. I love you so much."

Noah gave her a look of intense anger. "Don't you dare act as if we can't win this. Don't you give up on me!" Noah grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Don't you dare give up on us."

Her voice shook when she replied to Noah's plea, but she spoke as clear as ever. "Let's do it." Just like her mother…

And so the battle began.

---------------------------------

Dementors swooped around the masses of students, almost close enough to perform the kiss. The few students who could successfully use the Patronus circled around the grounds, trying their best to ward them off

Trolls ran around the grounds attacking the students closest to them, and in response other students shot random protective jinxes back at them. However, there were hardly enough experienced students to protect the unqualified first years.

The teachers tried their best to protect their students, but the students who didn't know how to fight ran around in a state of panic, making it very difficult. Wick shouted out orders to the death eaters and dark creatures, virtually controlling who and where they attacked.

Selenity pulled Noah close to tell him her plan. "It looks like everything about their plan is based around Wick. If we go after him maybe their plan will fall through. Maybe we'll be able to disorient them and gain the upper hand."

Noah nodded in agreement, and they began to walk forward. There was a shout behind them, though, that caused them to freeze.

"Selenity! Noah! Wait!" Mark and Hannah were sprinting to their side, wands at the ready. "We want to help!"

As a unit they strode forward, advancing on Wick.

It took Wick a moment to notice them, but when he did he sneered at them as if they were just a small annoyance. However, his eyes were soon trained on Noah, and his mouth curved into a crazed smile.

Before they could react Wick morphed into a huge lion. Selenity thought, _how on earth can he do that? His Animagus form is a Griffin. _Wick jumped at the while they each shot spells at him. Their spells had very little effect on the lion Wick, although he was moving a bit slower than before.

But then Wick striked. He leaped forward, clawing at Hannah's wand arm. There was a sickening crack, and she let out a cry, but quickly switched wand hands and moved on to jinx Wick. "I'm fine!" she cried out to Mark. "Concentrate on Wick. It's just a broken arm!"

The group shot spells every which way at Wick while he dodged them and jumped to attack again and again. Finally, he morphed back to human.

"How'd you like that, Selenity? I guess I should be thanking you for my morphing powers. The cube you gave me for Christmas really came in handy." Wick looked smug and victorious as the words came out of his mouth. A sickening feeling started creeping through Selenity. _He can morph because of me._

But she did not have time to dwell on these guilty thoughts, because soon Wick had remorphed into a large Nundu—the gigantic sickness spreading leopard. As soon as they saw the transformation, Selenity, Noah, Mark, and Hannah knew they could not get too close, or they would be infected with a lethal disease that could potentially destroy them all.

They sent off spells, trying to keep Wick confined, but they soon grew tired. Wick was much stronger than they were, and they didn't know how long they'd be able to last. Now it was all about buying as much time as they could. Selenity prayed for someone to come and save them.

As if the fates had been watching out for her, someone did come. A figure swooped down from the sky and landed in the middle of the grounds. A student shrieked out for all to hear, "Thank God, Harry Potter is here! We're all saved!"

----------------------------------

The shock of Harry's sudden arrival forced Wick to morph out of the Nundu and back to human. Harry got to work immediately, stunning Death Eaters left and right. Ginny was soon reunited with her husband, and she began to help him eliminate the dark creatures.

Harry sent off a huge patronus, banishing virtually every dementor on the land. It looked as if they might be gaining back an advantage.

However, Wick was even angrier with the return of his father. He morphed again quickly, this time as a dragon. He flew forward, knocking students off their feet. He reared unto Noah, clawing at him before anyone could react to this sudden change of events.

Wick swung at Noah, sending him flying backwards. Noah landed with a dull thud, but he quickly jumped back to his feet, ready to fight back. The group of four continually shot spells at Wick, but to very little prevail. A dragon was much too large for any of their spells to do lasting damage.

Dragon Wick turned quickly back to Noah, clearly angry that he was somehow still alive. Selenity and Hannah stepped in front of Noah before Wick could move to strike. Wick stopped for a moment, possibly considering whether he wanted to go through the girls to get to Noah. Just has he decided to lunge, Mark jumped through the air, pushing both Hannah and Selenity out of the way.

Mark, however, was unable to get out of the way himself, and Wick's claws stabbed through him. He flew high into the air and landed hard on the ground. He did not get back up.

"MARK!" Hannah screamed in panic. She had no time to see if he was okay though, because at that moment Wick shot a stream of fire around him in a circle. Mark's clothes caught fire, and even from a distance, Hannah could tell that his body was charred.

Finally, the jet of flames stopped. Hannah was in a state of hysteria as she looked at Mark's burned body. "No," she sobbed to herself, shaking her head back and forth. Then she looked up at Wick. "NO!" she screamed. Without thinking she ran at Wick, conjuring a sword with her wand.

Taken aback, Wick did not have time to react before he felt the cold blade run through his body. To add to his distraction, Selenity and Noah fired more jinxes at him. Hannah reared her sword back again, and slashed blindly.

Selenity morphed to unicorn and galloped closer so she could block Hannah from harm, but Hannah would not budge. Anger and grief were ridden across her face. She continued to swing at Wick, and chopped him in the neck.

Selenity didn't know what made her do it, but just as Wick fell on the ground in agony, she used her horn to stab into his chest and, morphing to human, pulled out his dragon heart. He immediately morphed back to human. He was not, however, returned back to full strength.

Selenity held Wicks bleeding heart in her right hand, staring upon the face of the first boy she had ever trusted. He had just enough breath to say two last things.

"What have I done?" he asked in despair, glancing over at his cousin's wasted body. He turned to Selenity, and gazed at her. "You always had my heart." And then he fell.

Around Selenity, the Death Eaters were fleeing. The dark creatures ran to the Forbidden Forest. The grounds were becoming safe again.

Hannah leaned sobbing over Mark's body, holding him in her arms and rocking back and forth.

Selenity stumbled over to Noah, and they fell into each other's arms.


	25. By The Light of the Burning Sun

Chapter 25

The next week was devoted to fixing the grounds and paying tribute to those who had been lost in the battle. Everything felt so surreal to Selenity, like she was sleepwalking through time. The days kept moving by so fast, but she herself was hardly moving at all. Deep inside she felt a hollow and empty thudding pain whenever she thought of Mark and Wick.

She tried to talk to Hannah a couple of times, but her efforts were pointless. Hannah avoided talking to everyone, and if someone did approach her, she quickly made up so excuse to leave and then disappeared for hours.

The only way Selenity was able to keep herself from going crazy was helping Headmistress McGonagall with the castle restoration. Noah helped her too, but they hardly ever spoke.

He knew she needed quiet time to think, but he also knew that she desperately needed him with her. And so passed the days leading up to the funeral.

The day of the funeral was a warm spring afternoon. The grounds were beautiful; the flowers were blooming, the trees were covered in varying shades of green, and the sky was a crystal blue. All of the seats set up on the lawn were filled. Mark's and Wick's coffins were set upon the bier in front of the seating. There was also a podium at the front where an old man with glasses was standing silently while people were arriving.

Once everyone was seated, the man began to speak of the journey after life. Selenity let his words sink into her as she looked around at everyone who had shown up.

She was sitting toward the front, next to Noah. In the first rows sat Harry and Ginny along side Ron and Hermione. On each of their faces was a look Selenity had never seen before: pure grief and suffering. Henry, Mark's brother, sat with his parents. His face was unreadable as he stared off into the distance, obviously not fully aware of where he was or what he was doing.

In the row in front of Selenity sat Hannah. Streams of hot tears poured down her face as she hugged her body and swayed back in forth in her seat. Selenity placed a comforting hand on her should, and her sobs slowed until she was nearly silent.

Selenity noticed the old man take a long pause, and then he began again. "Wick Potter and Mark Weasley were great young men, and they will both be sorely missed. Although they are gone, they will never be forgotten. I now invite any of you who wish to say a few words about either of these boys to come up and make your peace."

A few moments passed before Hannah stood up and walked unsteadily to the podium. She was silent for a minute, but the she began to speak in a slow and shaky voice.

"I'm only sixteen," she began, "but I know that Mark was—is—the love of my life. He was such a remarkable person that I know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"He was the most kind and caring person I've ever met. And he was so sensitive." Tears were pouring down her face, but Hannah looked determined to say what she wanted to. "I remember this one time I was really upset, because I got a bad grade on my charms test. I told him that I was a failure and I would never get anywhere in life. When I told him this he just smiled, took my hand, and told me that it didn't matter if I was the worst witch at Charms—or any subject—and that I would always be perfect to him.

"He then made fun of me for saying I was a failure based on one test. He always put things in perspective for me when I was being an idiot." Hannah paused to take a shaky breath and then continued.

"Now that he's… gone, I don't really know what to do with myself. I had this whole life planned out for me, and he was in it. But I've been doing some thinking recently, and the one thing I know I could never live with is Mark being forgotten. Please remember him as the perfect, beautiful boy that you couldn't possibly know and not loves."

With that Hannah stepped down from the podium. She began to walk back to her seat, but Hermione quickly got up and walked to her. Hermione pulled Hannah into her arms in a tight hug and whispered something in her ear. They then both returned to their seats in tears, but Selenity could see a faint glimmer of hope in Hannah's otherwise grief stricken eyes.

Many students followed after Hannah's lead, getting up to the podium and sharing memorable times they had spent with Mark and Wick. Finally, Selenity decided that it was her turn.

She walked determinedly up to the podium, and when she stopped she was as steady as an iron building. "Mark and Wick were my first friends at Hogwarts. They were the first people to talk to me, show me around, or even be kind to me. They were my best friends here, and I want all of you to remember them as the great people they were.

"Mark was always so kind and funny. I don't think there is anyone who could possibly measure up to his kindness. And Wick—Wick was the first person to love me for who I was. He cared so much about me, and all of his friends. If he thought something was threatening to them, he didn't everything he could to protect them.

"Please don't remember Wick for what happened to him in the end. The last few months of his life he wasn't himself. Something came over him, and the only person who really tried to help him was Mark. Wick was overly hard on himself. I should have been there for him.

"Instead of remembering the end, remember all of the great moments from before. He was such a sweet guy. You all knew what he was like. Remember him as the great person he was. Remember both of them. They were two of the best people I've ever known."

Selenity stepped down and went back to her seat. She took Noah's hand and let out a ragged sigh. A single tear rolled down her face.

After Selenity a few more students and teachers spoke before Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walked to the stand as one. They spent the remainder of the ceremony recalling great memories and thanking everyone for sharing their memories of their sons.

A procession carrying Mark's and Wick's coffin to their burial sight. Everyone watched as the coffins were covered in the secret spot where Wick used to go to be alone. Selenity had shown them the spot, and everyone agreed that it was an appropriate burial sight.

The last thing Selenity saw before heading back up the castle was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry clinging to each other, supporting each other from the pain they were feeling, just as they always had.

---------------------------------------

The evening before all Hogwarts students were to return home, Selenity sat by Mark's and Wick's graves. She stared off into the sunset as she speculated on how could be so beautiful yet so painful.

Behind her she heard something stir, and she turned around to be faced with Noah. He walked over and sat down next to her. He stared at her, an unreadable look on his face.

"I know you never liked him," Selenity said, nodding to Wick's grave, "but he really was a great person. I didn't just make up this image of him in my head. He was good"

"I know," Noah replied. "Some things are hard for people to get over. He could never get over who I was, and after a while I couldn't get over who he was."

They sat in silence for a little longer before Selenity spoke again. "Nothing will ever be the same again."

"No," Noah said, "it won't. But Mark and Wick will never truly leave you. Bonds as strong as the ones you built with them are never broken. Not even after they're gone."

Selenity smiled. "Yeah," she agreed. "They'll be with me forever."

And as Selenity came to peace with what had happened, she stared into the light of the burning sun and thought of the hope for the future.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

After that year Noah graduated while Selenity continued with her seventh year. After they were both graduated Noah went into the career as a curse breaker while Selenity settled on a Healer while in her spare time working on relations between the Animorphs and wizarding world.

Four years after her graduation Noah proposed to Selenity right after she got off of work. They were wed on a crisp October day on the Hogwarts grounds. On that day Selenity felt that Mark and Wick were truly there celebrating with her.

Hannah was their maid of honor at the wedding, and she attended with her new boyfriend, Justin MacMonahan. Although she is with someone else, Hannah will never forget or stop loving Mark. The Weasley's openly invited her into their family, and she spends all Christmas and Easter holidays with them. They even made her invite her boyfriend to their Christmas dinner that year.

Now, fifteen years late Noah and Selenity have six children: Nero Artimius Riddle, Mordecai Wycliff Riddle, Diamonta Dextra Riddle, Aurellia Bronwen Riddle, Tuxford Xerxes Riddle, and Zeta-Zipporah Luella Riddle.

On a warm summer day, Selenity, Noah, and children decided to visit the graves of Mark and Wick. Growing up the children all knew about how special Mark and Wick had been, and Selenity thought it was time they see where they were buried.

Selenity sat by the lake with Noah, watching her children run around the Hogwarts grounds. "Monty!" she cried out to Diamonta. "Stay away from those rocks. They look sharp." Her blonde haired, blued eyed innocent child look up at her mother and then turned away from the rocks and ran to somewhere safer to play.

"What perfect children we have," Selenity said smiling at Noah. "And Nero is looking more and more like you every day."

"I know. Scary, isn't it. And Diamonta is the spitting image of you. It's weird though. I never imagine any of our children would come out with Weasley looks. Aurellia is an odd one." Noah gave a small chuckle.

"Noah! Just because she has red hair doesn't mean she's odd. I'm actually kind of glad that she has red hair. It's sort of like Wick and Mark live on through her."

"Yeah, I supposed. And it sure makes Ginny happy that her genes are going to be carried on," Noah replied.

"She sure has taken a great liking to Aurellia, hasn't she? I like how she is with Mordecai, though. He's always so quiet, and she lets him sit with her while she knits. I think he talks to her the most," Selenity said, staring out at her blonde hair, black eyed son, who was sitting on the side of the lake, not joining in the pretend play with the rest of the children. "If it wasn't for Ginny, I'd be more worried about him."

"Yeah. We mustn't forget Harry either. He's been great with the children too, even though he's not exactly blood related."

"Since when have blood relations mattered to any of the Weasley's though? They adopted Harry in before he married Ginny," Selenity said. "And I just love how Hannah is over there all the time. It's really great that we get to see her all of the time."

"I'm not so sure of her new boyfriend though," Noah said concernedly. "I mean, he's so—"

"He's not Mark is what you mean. He's a nice fellow. I think he's good for her."

"Yes, I suppose…" Noah trailed off and look up at his two children approaching him. "What is it Tuxford, ZeeZee? Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is!" Zeta-Zipporah the black haired black eye three-year-old replied angrily. "Nero said me and Tuxford aren't allowed to play with him and Mordecai because they're big kids and we're little kids!"

"I see," Noah said smiling at Selenity and mussing up Tuxford's black hair. "Well you know what we're going to have to do about that, don't you?"

"What?" asked Tuxford eagerly.

"Play a funner game than they are," replied Selenity.

And with that, she and Noah stood up off the ground and ran around with their children.

Selenity would always remember Mark and Wick. They would always be a huge part of her life. And though they were gone, she felt their presence every day. She knew they were watching her, and she knew they were happy for her. She had found herself, and she had found her life.

**_FIN_**

****

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone who read my story. And I'd like to thank you all for coping with me while it took so long to write this. I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment on it, let me know what you thought!!!


End file.
